The Malfoy's Secret
by Just-Sky
Summary: Keluarga Malfoy, yang diketahui telah menghilang dan tidak diketahui akan keberadaannya sejak 9 tahun yang lalu dari Inggris tiba-tiba muncul kembali dengan kedatangan Draco Malfoy untuk mengikuti turnamen Triwizard di Hogwarts. Durmstrang! Draco, Au, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku tapi milik dari J.K Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Durmstrang!Draco, typo, etc.

Pairing: Unknown

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, drama, etc

* * *

><p><strong>THE MALFOY'S SECRET<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><strong>Durmstrang, Bulgaria<strong>

Draco menatap kapal besar yang ada di hadapannya dengan perasaan sedikit tertarik, bahkan ekspresinya bisa dikatakan kalau ia tengah bosan. Remaja berusia 14 tahun itu merapatkan mantel bulu yang tengah ia kenakan pada tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan cuaca yang ada di Eropa Timur seperti ini, ia tahu kalau saat ini telah berada di bulan September yang mengharuskan cuaca menjadi hangat, namun tidak…. Suasana di sini sangat dingin.

Sebuah suara yang membahana membuyarkan lamunannya untuk sementara, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan kepala sekolahnya tengah memberikan instruksi kepada murid-muridnya yang akan mengikuti perjalanan panjang ke Hogwarts untuk mengikuti turnamen Triwizard, Draco tahu apa itu namun ia tidak ingin mengganggunya. Sebuah tepukan keras di punggungnya membuat Draco melirik ke samping kirinya, ia menemukan seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang sangat familier, bukan karena orang itu adalah bintang Quidditch dunia yang sangat terkenal atau murid teladan di Durmstrang, lebih dari itu sebenarnya karena Draco telah mengenal orang itu sejak ia masih kecil. Draco memutar bola matanya, tentu saja ia mengenal siapa Viktor Krum karena Viktor itu adalah sepupunya sendiri, bagaimana tidak?

"Kau tidak mengikuti instruksi Karkarof?" tanya Viktor dengan aksen bahasa Bulgaria yang sangat kental.

"Aku tidak mau mati kebosanan." Jawab Draco singkat, ia melepas mantel bulu merahnya, ia benci dengan warna merah karena mengingatkannya pada warna bodoh milik salah satu _troublemaker _namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak memakainya karena bagaimanapun juga mantel merah adalah seragam sekolahnya.

Viktor tertawa singkat karena itu, "Kau mati kebosanan? Aku akan senang hati menghadiri pemakamanmu kalau begitu." Ujar Viktor, "Ayolah, sepupu. Tidak ada salahnya kau mendengarkan kepala sekolahmu meskipun hanya untuk sekali, bagaimana pun juga kau adalah salah satu peserta yang terpilih untuk pergi ke Hogwarts."

"Itu bukan keinginanku."

"Aku tahu, peraturan mengatakan kalau yang boleh ikut adalah mereka yang sudah berusia 17 tahun yang dalam artian berada di tahun terakhir. Tapi beruntungnya, Draconis Damien Salazar Malfoy adalah murid akselerasi pertama yang pada usia 14 tahun sudah berada di tahun terakhir. Apakah aku harus cemburu mengenai itu?"

Draco memberikan seringai kecil atas perkataan Viktor, "Aku tidak sehebat seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Jawab Draco kecil.

"Yeah, dan nenekku memakai tutu pink sambil menari balet." Kata Viktor sambil memutar bola matanya, "Jangan merendah seperti itu, nikmati saja apa yang sudah kau capai."

"Hahaha, lucu." Kata Draco sarkatis sebelum beranjak dari tepi kapal untuk menuju ke arah kerumunan murid senior yang lan, meninggalkan Viktor sendirian.

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku di sini!" teriak Viktor, beberapa orang yang mendengarnya hanya memberikan kedua sepupu itu tatapan heran seperti biasanya.

Viktor Krum dan Draco Malfoy adalah sepasang sepupu yang sangat akrab dan juga begitu popular di kalangan murid-murid. Kalau mengenai Viktor itu sudah jelas, dia adalah bintang Quidditch yang merupakan seeker kelas dunia, tidak hanya itu saja namun Viktor adalah peserta duel tahun lalu dalam kelas junior yang dalam artian lain ia sangat hebat. Yang menjadi pusat saat ini adalah Draconis Malfoy yang juga sering dipanggil Draco atau Choco dalam kamus Viktor (dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Viktor terpaksa untuk tinggal di rumah sakit selama seminggu karena kutukan yang diberikan Draco), mereka tidak berani memanggil Draco dengan nama panjangnya bila mereka tidak ingin menemui maut sebelum waktunya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau penerus dari Keluarga Malfoy adalah seorang _prodigy _yang kehebatannya cukup tersohor, dia seorang jenius karena pada usia muda ia sudah hampir lulus dan kekuatan sihirnya sangat kuat. Hanya saja yang begitu misterius dari seorang Draco Malfoy adalah, anak itu jarang mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kecuali mengucapkan mantra sihir atau tengah berbicara dengan professor dan Viktor, ia juga begitu tertutup dan auranya mengatakan kalau ia sangat berbahaya sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Oleh karena itu tidak ada seorangpun tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Draco, dan ia bisa terpilih menjadi seorang peserta bukan lagi hal yang aneh, Karkaroof memang memilihnya karena ia mengakui kehebatan murid mudanya itu dan berharap ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang membanggakan.

Draco menghiraukan kepala sekolahnya yang tengah berceloteh panjang lebar di depan mereka semua, saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah ia akan kembali lagi ke Inggris, rumahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu sampai ia berusia 5 tahun. Pada awalnya Draco tidak mengerti mengapa keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Perancis sebelum ke Bulgaria, ia pikir karena suasana Inggris yang sangat mencekam waktu itu dan ia tidak memikirkannya lagi, barulah ketika Draco menginjakkan kaki di Durmstrang ia mengerti mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat ini. Alasan yang sangat singkat, mengenai sihir dan asalnya serta Dumbledore, itu bukan alasan yang baru lagi bagi sebuah keluarga penyihir hitam seperti keluarga Malfoy, oleh karena itu ketika ia mendapat undangan dari Hogwarts, Draco memutuskan untuk tidak memenuhinya dan memilih untuk bersekolah di Durmstrang. Di tempat ini ia bebas mempelajari tipe sihir apapun, mulai dari sihir umum sampai sihir tertua yang sangat hitam dan apabila dipraktekan di Inggris sudah pasti ia akan menjadi penghuni sel di Azkaban sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kementrian sihir di Eropa Timur tidak mengeluarkan peraturan yang bertele-tele seperti yang ada di Inggris, dan Draco menyukai hal itu sehingga pada usianya yang sangat muda ia sudah berhasil menguasai berbagai tipe sihir yang menurut standar para penyihir dimasukkan dalam kategori sangat hitam dan berbahaya.

Draco mengikuti murid-murid yang lainnya masuk ke dalam kapal Durmstrang yang sangat besar, ia mengamati tempat itu untuk sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu ruangan bersama Viktor, keduanya duduk berhadapan dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Viktor yang merasa dihiraukan oleh sepupunya itu memilih untuk membaca majalah Quidditch minggu ini di mana berita utamanya adlah mengenai dirinya, sementara Draco memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya melihat pemandangan luar yang berada di depan jendela.

Sebuah goncangan kecil menandakan kalau kapal yang mereka naiki itu mulai berlayar, pemandangan yang Draco lihat beranjak dari kastil tua sekolahnya menjadi pemandangan alam danau yang sangat indah. Ia merasa bebas melihat semua itu, tentu…. Drco adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dikekang oleh aturan apapun, ia akan memilih untuk hidup bebas dan damai, jauh dari keramaian manapun kalau ia bisa. Pemandangan itupun beralih kembali ketika kapal tersebut mulai menyelam ke dalam laut lepas.

"Draco." Panggil Viktor.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang Draco ucapkan, matanya masih belum lepas pada pemandangan bawah air yang ada di jendelanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka mengetahui kalau masih ada seorang Malfoy yang tersisa?" Tanya Viktor.

Kali ini ia mendapat perhatian penuh dari Draco, remaja berusia 14 tahun itu mengamati ekspresi sepupunya dengan seksama sebelum mengangguk singkat saat ia tidak menemukan keraguan sedikitpun di wajah Viktor.

"Yang jelas mereka pasti akan terkejut. Menurut rumor yang beredar keluarga Malfoy telah punah di Inggris, bahkan menghilangnya ayah pun dapat dikatakan sangat misterius." Kata Draco.

"Kalau terkejut itu sudah pasti, apalagi kalau mereka tahu kau seorang Malfoy dan bersekolah di Durmstrang yang terkenal sebagai sekolah bagi penyihir hitam. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi sesudah itu, keberadaan kalian akan benar-benar diketahui."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, Vik." Ujar Draco, nadanya begitu dingin. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan mengenai keluargaku."

"Kau tidak peduli pada reputasi? Itu sangat aneh."

Draco memberikan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Viktor memang benar. Ia tidak peduli dengan reputasi yang ia peroleh entah itu baik atau buruk, Draco sudah terbiasa mengenai hal itu. Reputasi keluarganya memang telah buruk dan diklaim sebagai penyihir hitam hanya karena keluarganya adalah keturunan dari seorang penyihir tergelap sepanjang masa yang pernah hidup di dunia ini, Morgana Le Fay. Draco memang penyihir gelap, ia mengakuinya sendiri sebab penyihir putih mana yang mau mempelajari ilmu hitam sampai ke dasar-dasarnya beserta sihir terlarang lainnya? Sudah pasti ia adalah penyihir hitam, tapi Draco tidak pernah mengatakannya secara vokal, ia menyukai privasi dan tidak akan membaginya dengan orang lain. Tapi di sisi yang lain ia suka membuat kejutan secara diam, dalam peribahasa Draco dapat diibaratkan sebagai air tenang yang menghanyutkan.

"Terserah apa yang kau sebut mengenai aku, Vik." Kata Draco singkat. "Pergi ke Hogwarts sama sekali tidak masuk dalam daftar rencanaku tahun ini, sayangnya Karkaroof tetap menyeretku ke sana meskipun aku sudah protes sekeras-kerasnya."

Viktor tertawa karena itu, ia menutup majalahnya dan meletakkannya di samping tempat duduknya, "Aku masih bisa tertawa kalau mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Karkaroof, kau Draco Malfoy adalah satu-satunya orang terdiam yang pernah kuketahui dan tiba-tiba kau melancarkan protes keras pada seorang kepala sekolah. Tentu saja itu adalah kejutan yang lucu."

"Hanya kau yang menemukan hal itu lucu."

"Hei, bukan aku saja yang menemukan hal ini lucu. Sebagai informasimu, sebagian murid yang mendengarnya berpikiran sama denganku." Sanggah Viktor.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda kalau ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah ia ingin menyiksa kepala sekolahnya seberat-beratnya karena telah menyeretnya ke dalam masalah seperti ini. Ada satu alasan mengapa keluarga Malfoy meninggalkan Inggris dan ada beberapa alasan pula mengapa Draco Malfoy tidak memilih Hogwarts sebagai sekolahnya.

Remaja berusia 14 tahun itu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, perjalanan kali ini akan sangat panjang, entah kapan sampainya dan bagaimana selanjutnya Draco tidak bisa memprediksikan. Tanpa sadar Draco membelai cincin _Heirloom _yang ia kenakan di jari manis tangan kanannya, cincin itu adalah sebuah lambang yang menunjukkan kalau Draco adalah pewaris yang sah, ia telah mengenakan cincin pewaris semenjak ia berusia 8 tahun, mungkin jarinya saat itu masih terlalu kecil untuk ukuran cincin yang lumayan besar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Britania Raya<strong>

Draco merapatkan mantel bulunya pada tubuh kecilnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau cuaca yang ada di Inggris cukup dingin juga, mereka sudah tiba di danau hitam yang ada di Hogwarts. Dari tempatnya berdiri Draco bisa melihat sebuah noktah hitam dari langit, noktah itu semakin lama semakin besar yang memperlihatkan sebuah kereta kuda besar yang ditarik oleh beberapa Pegasus putih, sebuah kuda sihir yang memiliki sayap. Draco tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan tersebut, kereta yang dimiliki oleh sekolah sihir Beauxbatons memang sangat elegan, tidak heran kalau sekolah yang ada di Perancis tersebut mendapat julukan sebagai sekolah sihir terindah dan teranggun karena sebagian besar yang bersekolah di sana adalah para Lady.

Seorang professor yang berusia sangat renta berjalan ke arahnya dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada Draco, Draco pun membalas senyuman itu dengan perlahan. Profesor Emmalinko, seorang professor yang mengajar charm di Durmstrang dan juga menjadi salah satu dari guru favorit Draco, professor Emmalinko telah berusia 200 tahunan lebih namun penampilannya masih begitu enerjik seperti ia berusia kurang dari 100 tahun.

"Apa kau siap menggunakan sihir untuk mengangkat kapal ini ke permukaan, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya professor Emmalinko.

"Tentu, professor. Saya sudah menyiapkannya dengan baik sebelum kita berangkat, pelindung yang saya pasang di sepanjang sisi kapal ini cukup untuk menahan gesekan yang akan terjadi bila sihir yang mengangkatnya bekerja." Jawab Draco.

"Kerja yang bagus, anak muda. Kalau saja sihirku masih kuat sepertimu, pasti aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ah, usia tua memang tidak berpihak padaku."

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Tapi anda kelihatan seperti berusia 78 tahuna dalam opiniku." Kata Draco, "Kurasa ini adalah saatnya, saya akan membantu anda mengangkat benda ini ke permukaan danau."

Baik Draco dan professor Emmalinko mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka dari dalam jubah yang mereka kenakan, dengan perlahan keduanya mengucapkan mantra dalam hati dan secara perlahan pula mereka merasakan energy sihir yang sangat hebat berpusaran di sekitar keduanya. Kapal besar Durmstrang yang berada di bawah air secara perlahan-lahan terangkat ke permukaan danau hitam.

Layar yang menggunakan symbol Durmstrang langsung diturunkan, terpampang dengan begitu bangga ketika kapal itu akan berlabuh di sana. Draco adalah salah satu murid terbaik di Durmstrang dan memiliki kepercayaan dari sebagian besar professor yang ada di sana, jadi tidak akan heran bila ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Draco mendapat tugas untuk menaikkan kapal Durmstrang menggunakan sihir, ia juga membantu merancangnya beberapa bulan yang lalu sehingga ia hafal betul dengan bagian kapal yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Sebenarnya tugas menaikkan kapal adalah tugas dari sang professor, namun karena ia tahu professor Emmalinko sudah sangat tua serta keadaan tubuhnya yang terlihat tidak akan begitu kuat untuk menerima gerakan sihir yang begitu tiba-tiba, Draco menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, sehingga di sinilah ia sekarang.

Kepala Draco terasa begitu berat ketika ia menerima lonjakan yang hebat dari sihir yang ada di sekitarnya, ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk sesaat sambil berpegangan di dinding kapal untuk menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Untuk beberapa saat ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan professor Emmalinko dan Viktor menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran di sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya professor Emmalinko dengan pelan.

Draco mengangguk pelan, ia berdiri dengan tegap dan memasukkan tongkat sihirnya, "Sihir yang berpaling dariku membuat kepala sedikit pusing, tapi secara umum aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang sudah mendingan, kalau saja _shield_ yang terpasang di tempat ini tidak kuat pasti sihir yang merembes dari tubuhku akan semakin banyak."

"Aku takut itu karena kau belum terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan yang berat seperti ini."

Viktor menatap keluar jendela dan menemukan kereta Beauxbatons mendarat tidak jauh dari kapal mereka, ia juga menemukan para gadis cantik yang berseragam gaun pendek berwarna biru dengan topi mereka yang lucu keluar dari kereta kuda tersebut secara anggun. Seorang penyihir wanita tua yang sangat besar, mungkin seorang raksasa, keluar dari sana dengan diikuti oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa, berambut pirang bersinar, di belakang wanita besar yang Viktor yakini adalah kepala sekolahnya. Wanita itu adalah Madam Maxime, kepala sekolah dari Beauxbatons.

"Para gadis dari Beauxbatons sudah turun. Aku tidak tahu kalau kepala sekolah mereka adalah seorang raksasa, tubuhnya begitu besar." Komentar dari Viktor.

"Mungkin kita juga harus keluar dari kapal. Mr. Krum dan Mr. Malfoy, ayo kita segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sebentar lagi kelihatannya makan malam penyambutan akan segera dimulai.

"Baik." Jawab Viktor dan Draco serempak.

Professor Emmalinko beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan kedua saudara sepupu itu di sana sendirian. Viktor dan Draco saling bertatapan sebelum keduanya melihat beberapa murid Durmstrang keluar dari kapal, kelihatannya pertunjukkan pembuka akan segera dimulai.

Viktor mengenakan mantel bulunya sementara Draco memasukkan tongkat sihirnya, tanpa banyak bicara mereka berdua keluar dari dalam kapal mengikuti yang lainnya.

Harus Draco akui kalau Hogwarts membuatnya sedikit terkesan, hanya sedikit saja yang berarti tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Kastil itu memang terlihat tua, namun kalau dibandingkan dengan Durmstrang maka Hogwarts tidak ada apa-apanya, aura di sekeliling Durmstrang mengandung suatu kemisteriusan yang membuat penyihir terkuat apapun merinding ketakutan ketika berada di dekatnya, bangunannya juga jauh lebih besar dari Hogwarts serta lebih tua. Bahkan usia Durmstrang adalah 250 tahun lebih tua dari usia Salazar Slytherin sendiri yang merupakan pendiri paling tua dari Hogwarts, hal ini membuktikan kalau Durmstrang merupakan sekolah sihir tertua yang pernah tercatat dalam buku sihir para murid.

Pemandangan luar Hogwarts menakjubkan, ia melihat para Lady dari Beauxbatons berbaris dengan rapi dan bersama dengan kepala sekolah mereka, para Lady tersebut memasuki kastil Hogwarts, Draco yakin kalau mereka tengah menghibur para murid Hogwarts untuk membuat mereka terkesan atau semacamnya. Draco dan Viktor berjalan untuk menyusul teman-teman mereka yang telah dulu masuk ke dalam kastil, ia memutar kedua bola matanya saat ia melihat seorang manusia setengah raksasa tengah memandangi beberapa ekor Pegasus penarik kereta kencana Beauxbatons penuh dengan ketakjuban. Draco yakin kalau manusia setengah raksasa itu adalah penjaga sekolah, apa pedulinya?

Mereka berdua berhenti di belakang kerumunan para murid Durmstrang yang ada di depan pintu sebuah aula besar, kelihatannya mereka akan menunggu sampai Dumbledore yang menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts mengumumkan kehadiran mereka. Draco memutar bola matanya karena itu.

Dalam diam ia memperhatikan beberapa murid yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya berbaris, kelihatannya atraksi yang cukup menarik akan segera dilakukan untuk menandakan identitas Durmstrang yang terkenal sebagai sekolah terkuat sepanjang masa.

"Ah, pertunjukan menarik dari para Lady murid Beauxbatons. Sekarang kita sambut kedatangan putra-putra terbaik dari Durmstrang!" kata Dumbledore dengan suara yang menggelegar.

Pintu aula besar terbuka, dari sana muncullah murid-murid berseragam merah yang mengenakan mantel bulu mereka yang berwarna merah pula. Sekumpulan murid laki-laki itu menghentakkan tongkat tinggi berwarna keemasan ke lantai di sepanjang jalan, dari ujung hentakan itu muncul bunga api berwarna keemasan yang sangat memukau. Pertunjukan itu membuat sebagian besar murid Hogwarts begitu kagum, apalagi ketika mereka melihat seekor naga yang berbentuk lidah api keluar dari mulut seorang murid yang meniup obor. Naga itu mengelilingi aula besar dalam beberapa kali putaran, sekitar dua atau empat murid tahun pertama terlihat takut akan naga itu, tentu saja mereka dihiraukan oleh semua murid yang menatap pertunjukan yang begitu hebat dengan tatapan kagum di mata mereka.

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya dengan raut wajah serius yang mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna putih masuk ke dalam aula besar dengan diikuti oleh dua orang murid Durmstrang. Salah satu dari kedua murid tersebut adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak asing, dia adalah orang terkenal yang mereka lihat tampil dalam pertandingan Quidditch pada musim panas yang lalu. Benar sekali, dia adalah Viktor Krum. Di samping Viktor berdiri seorang remaja laki-laki yang terlihat sangat tenang, atau mungkin tidak menampakkan emosi sedikitpun. Remaja itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang platinum yang tertutup oleh topi bulu berwarna hitam kemerahan yang dikenakannya, remaja itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan dan juga seorang bangsawan, ia memiliki kulit putih ivory dan struktur tubuh yang sempurna. Mungkin memang sangat pendek karena usianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda, tapi ia begitu anggun dan memiliki karisma yang tinggi. Seperti kebanyakan murid Durmstrang lainnya, remaja itu juga mengenakan seragam yang berwarna merah marun.

"Igor. Bagaimana perjalanan kalian menuju Hogwarts?" Tanya Dumbledore yang telah sadar dari lamunannya ketika remaja laki-laki berusia 14 tahun itu muncul di sana, ia menyambut Igor Karkaroof dengan pelukan yang hangat.

"Lumayan, Albus." Jawab Karkaroof.

Draco, dari tempatnya berdiri di samping Viktor menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kalau ia terhibur. Bagaimana tidak, bila ia melihat Karkaroof yang sepertinya tidak menyukai Dumbledore kini malah memeluknya seperti dua orang sahabat yang lama tidak bertemu.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Viktor pelan.

Draco menengok ke arah sepupunya, "Mengapa kau berasumsi kalau aku menemukan sesuatu yang lucu?" Tanya Draco.

Viktor mengangkat bahunya, ia menghiraukan beberapa murid Hogwarts yang mencoba memanggilnya, terutama pada kalangan gadis. "Kau menggunakan tatapan itu lagi, yang tentu saja kuketahui kalau kau menemukan sesuatu yang lucu." Jawab Viktor dengan pelan, sehingga hanya mereka berdua saja yang dapat mengdengarnya.

"Apakah aku sebegitu mudahnya dibaca?" Tanya Draco sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, Drake. Kau itu adalah orang TERSULIT yang kutahu untuk dibaca apa yang tengah kau pikirkan dalam kepalamu. Sebelum kau bertanya dari mana aku bisa tahu, jawabannya hanya singkat. Aku ini adalah sepupumu yang sudah lama bersama denganmu."

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan perkataan yang dimaksud oleh Viktor. Kedua mata silver kebiruannya memandang berkeliling, mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya menarik atau setidaknya dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Draco menemukan para Lady dari Beauxbatons mengambil tempat duduk di meja Ravenclaw, oh.. dia tahu kalau mereka adalah Ravenclaw meskipun Draco tidak bersekolah di Hogwarts. Di Durmstrang Draco banyak mempelajari sejarah sihir para penyihir termasuk mereka yang mendirikan Hogwarts, ia menemukan sejarah mereka sangat menarik terutama adalah sejarah dari Salazar Slytherin dan Rowena Ravenclaw. Keduanya adalah keturunan langsung dari dark Lord Mitchygan yang dulu pernah menghancurkan komunitas penyihir yang ada di Perancis, di dalam buku sejarah Draco juga mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Salazar dan Rowena itu adalah suami istri yang kemudian memutuskan untuk berpisah karena suatu alasan yang sangat rumit. Ketertarikannya pada pelajaran sejarah sihir rupanya membawa banyak keuntungan bagi Draco, ia bisa tahu sebagian besar yang terjadi di masa lalu, bahkan kata professornya yang mengajar sejarah sihir Draco itu sangat diberkati dalam segala hal.

Mata Draco beralih dari lambang Ravenclaw dan tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang dari Beauxbatons. Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampannya saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, tidak heran kalau banyak laki-laki yang begitu tertarik pada gadis itu, sebab bagaimanapun jarang ada orang seperti dirinya yang kebal pada daya pikat seorang veela. Oh ya, Draco tahu kalau Lady itu adalah seorang Veela. Auranya berkata lain.

"Apa ada yang menarik?" Tanya Viktor yang menggunakan bahasa Bulgaria.

Draco memberinya senyuman tipis, "Tentu saja ada. Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang sangat menarik, Viktor," jawab Draco.

Oh, tentu saja tahun terakhir ini akan menjadi tahun yang menarik. Bukan karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal yang tidak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat. Draco menyimpulkannya dengan alasan yang bagus, tantangan dari tournament Triwizard akan menjadi lebih menarik apabila dibumbui oleh bangkitnya yang tak terpedriksi sebelumnya. Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco bertemu langsung dengan mata emerald milik anak itu, dan Draco tersenyum puas karena apa yang ia prediksikan akan menjadi kenyataan. _The Boy who lived _dengan Lord Voldemort, hm… siapa sangka kalau ia akan bertemu dengan mereka berdua dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima Kasih sudah membaca<p>

Author: Sky

11


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan legenda Merlin bukan milikku, aku hanya pinjam sedikit aja.

Warning: AU, OOC, powerful!Durmstrang!Draco, Typo, fic gaje, tahun keempat, dsb.

Pairing: -

Rating: T

Genre: Mistery, adventure, friendship, drama, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>The Malfoy's Secret<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts, Inggris<span>**

Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dalam satu arah secara pelan, kekuatan sihirnya yang keluar melalui media tongkat sihir itu mengalir menyelimuti sebuah bunga kecil yang ada di depannya. Bunga mawar yang terdiam di atas mejanya tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah teko keramik yang sangat bagus, seperti teko keramik Cina yang ia dengar begitu langka. Viktor yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya, serahkan saja kepada sepupunya yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat kualitas teh yang sesuai dengan standarnya.

Remaja berusia 14 tahun tersebut meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di samping teko teh yang terbuat dari keramik, ia menuangkan air hangat ke dalamnya sebelum mencampurkannya dengan daun teh dan ekstrak mint. Bahkan sebelum kedua bahan itu bercampur, aroma yang sangat manis dan segar dapat tercium dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Beberapa murid Durmstrang yang telah mengetahui kebiasaannya hanya menghiraukannya, sementara murid Hogwarts yang duduk di samping murid Durmstrang (para Slytherin tentunya) memberikannya tatapan penuh takjub padanya.

Draco membiarkan sebuah senyum tipis untuk muncul di wajah tampannya sebelum kembali tidak berekspresi seperti biasanya, sekiranya sudah cukup apa yang ia masukkan maka anak itu menutup mulut teko dengan penutupnya. Sambil menunggu tehnya siap, Draco mengambil sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal ke atas mejanya. Viktor yang duduk di sampingnya memberikan tatapan penuh ketakjuban di sana.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco yang menyadari tatapan sepupunya itu.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Viktor, ia menggeleng pelan untuk meyakinkan Draco.

"Lalu, mengapa kau memberiku tatapan itu?"

"Draco, Draco. Aku hanya takjub saja melihatmu mengambil buku itu dan membacanya sambil makan malam, kau sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti untuk membuatku takjub. Biasanya orang yang tengah makan akan mendapati berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman di atas mejanya, namun kau sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya, jangankan makanan yang berada di hadapanmu, kau malah mempunyai sebuah buku dengan secangkir teh saja di atas mejamu."

Draco mengangkat bahunya, tanda kalau ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Remaja itu menyentuh permukaan teko keramiknya yang terasa begitu hangat karena pengaruh air panas yang ada di dalamnya. Kedua mata silver kebiruannya beranjak dari buku yang malam itu belum sempat ia buka sampulnya untuk beralih ke arah Viktor.

"Aku sama sekali tidak nafsu makan." Kata Draco singkat.

"Dan aku sudah bosan mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu, Dray."

Draco menghiraukan Viktor untuk sementara, ia menuangkan teh yang ia buat tadi ke dalam cangkir porselain yang ada di sampingnya sebelum menaruhnya kembali di atas tatakan. Remaja itu menyesapnya sekali dan dua kali yang kemudian menaruh cangkirnya kembali ke tempat semula. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di samping Draco memberikan tatapan penuh minat menyelidik ke arahnya, awalnya Draco malas menanggapinya namun karena ia penasaran juga makanya ia melihat ke arahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu adalah murid Hogwarts dari asrama Slytherin, ia berkulit sedikit kecoklatan dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna kebiruan yang sangat memukai. Dalam artian lain anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan yang duduk di samping Draco sangat tampan, apalagi ia juga memiliki sebuah lesung pipi ketika ia tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi rumor itu benar?" Tanya anak laki-laki tersebut.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia memberikan isyarat pada anak itu untuk meneruskan perkataannya tadi.

" Kau adalah Draco Malfoy, pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy dan beberapa keluarga _ancient _lainnya. Setelah perang berakhir keluargamu menghilang dari Inggris, sama sekali tidak meninggalkan petunjuk apapun hingga kemunculanmu saat ini." Kata anak tersebut.

"Kelihatannya kau tahu sekali mengenai rumor itu, siapa namamu kalau boleh aku tahu?" Tanya Viktor pada anak itu, ia tahu kalau Draco tidak akan memberikan komentar apapun kepadanya.

"Aku Theo, Theodore Nott. Dan kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan namamu lagi, Mr. Krum, kau sangat terkenal di tempat ini." Jawab Theo dengan senyum kecil di wajah tampannya, tatapannya beralih lagi kepada Draco. "Dan aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Draco."

Theo mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Viktor dan Draco yang dengan segera mereka jabat.

"Viktor saja itu sudah cukup, memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mr' malah membuatku serasa menjadi orang tua. Yeah, kalau usiaku sudah 30 tahunan kau baru boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mr'." kata Viktor.

Draco tersenyum sedikit ketika mendengar pembelaan dari Viktor. Sepupunya ini memang sangat sensitif dengan julukan-julukan yang diberikan kepadanya, apalagi kalau hal tersebut mengandung unsur yang mampu membuatnya serasa seperti orang tua. Mungkin banyak orang berpikir kalau Viktor Krum adalah seorang seeker yang suka akan keterkenalan yang ia miliki, ataupun kepopuleran yang ia raih karena kemampuannya yang sangat cemerlang dalam bidang Quidditch. Mereka yang berpikiran seperti itu sama sekali tidak mengenal Viktor dengan baik, sepupunya ini sebenarnya tidak suka akan perhatian yang terlalu berlebihan dari orang lain. Kalau boleh Viktor memilih, maka ia akan memilih untuk menjadi tidak terkenal saja. Mungkin kalimat kuno yang sering diucapkan oleh semua orang itu benar kalau kita tidak boleh menilai buku dari sampulnya saja.

"Baiklah, Viktor dan bukan 'Mr. Krum'." Ujar Theo sambil memutar bola matanya karena itu, perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan seksama.

"Wajahmu tampak tidak asing, Draco, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Theo sedikit penasaran, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah bertemu Draco sebab ia merasa pernah melihat wajah dari remaja itu.

"Mungkin mirip dengan ayahku." Jawab Draco singkat atau lebih tepatnya merasa tidak peduli, jari jemarinya bermain dengan sampul buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Theo menggeleng, "Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Lord Malfoy."

Viktor tersenyum kecil sebelum menyeruput jusnya, tentu saja anak ini tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Lucius Malfoy itu sebenarnya karena Lord Malfoy sudah tidak tinggal di Inggris meskipun beliau memiliki banyak manor di tempat ini. Viktor masih merasa geli ketika mendengar ucapan ayah Draco tersebut yang menggambarkan bagaimana ketidaksukaannya kepada pemerintahan Fudge di Inggris serta bagaimana pengaruh Dumbledore yang terus mengelu-elukan kalau pihak Order lebih baik daripada yang lainnya, serta yang paling menjengkelkan menurut Lucius adalah pengaruh Muggle mulai berkembang di Inggris yang mengakibatkan tradisi asli dunia sihir semakin memudar.

Pemuda pemain Quidditch itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia menengok ke arah Draco dan menemukan sepupunya itu memberinya tatapan yang penuh arti. Viktor mengangkat alis kirinya untuk menantang Draco yang kelihatannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun remaja berambut pirang platinum yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Perancis yang membuat Viktor untuk menahan senyumnya agar tidak keluar.

"Mungkin kita bertemu di suatu tempat, Nott, sewaktu kita masih kecil." Hanya itu kata Draco singkat kepada remaja Slytherin tersebut sebelum fokus pada bukunya.

"Tentu, aku masih tidak ingat di mana itu. Semoga kalian senang berada di Hogwarts, yeah… meskipun kalian akan menemukan beberapa bagian yang mungkin akan kalian tidak sukai nantinya." Ujar Theo.

"Seperti para Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff yang sangat mengganggu." Sambung seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di depan Viktor. "Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Pansy Parkinson dan kalian bisa memanggilku Pansy tentunya."

Viktor menjabat tangan Pansy, "Dan kau pasti sudah tahu siapa kami." Kata Viktor, yang dia maksud adalah dirinya dengan Draco.

Pansy menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja. Kau adalah Viktor Krum, tidak perlu kusebutkan lagi julukanmu apa karena pastinya kau tidak suka akan hal itu." Jawab Pansy, di sini Viktor sungguh terkagum-kagum, gadis itu melihat ke arah Draco, "Dan kau adalah Draconis Malfoy, apa kau masih ingat padaku, Draco?"

Draco mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang tengah ia baca, ia menatap gadis berambut pendek berwarna hitam dengan pandangan menyelidik. Draco menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan dagunya saat ia menatap Pansy, memperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu serta mata birunya untuk membaca emosi yang tertera pada wajah imutnya tersebut. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul menghiasi wajah tampan Draco, ia mengangguk kecil.

"Hallo nona Pansy Estefania Parkinson, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan wajah khasmu itu, _darling_." Jawab Draco.

Melihat ekspresi Draco yang tidak seperti biasanya itu membuat Viktor dan anak-anak dari Durmstrang lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu begitu shock. Tidak biasanya mereka melihat Pangeran es yang tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi dan reaksi apapun itu kini tersenyum hanya karena seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin saja adalah temannya? Beberapa dari mereka ingin pingsan rasanya, sementara beberapa dari murid perempuan yang melihat ekspresi Draco itu malah ingin memeluknya.

"Kupikir aku harus mengingatkan dirimu lagi siapa aku, Draco. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Iya, bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu, Pans?" Tanya Draco.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, mungkin sedikit rindu padamu kalau aku boleh mengatakannya. Sekali-kali kau harus mampir ke kediaman kami, melihat kau ada di Inggris tentu saja itu bukan pekerjaan yang berat tentunya."

Theo yang melihat interaksi di antara mereka berdua hanya bisa melongo, ia tidak tahu kalau Draco dengan Pansy itu sudah saling mengenal. Ia pasti akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh bila ia tadi mencoba untuk memperkenalkan mereka berdua, dan sialnya lagi pasti Pansy akan menertawakannya serta tidak akan membiarkan Theo untuk melupakan hal itu. Di dalam hati Theo hanya bisa berterima kasih pada apapun yang membuatnya untuk tidak memperkenalkan mereka berdua, ia masih cinta pada reputasinya, terima kasih banyak.

"Kau mengenal Pansy, Dray?" Tanya Viktor yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Draco mengangguk pelan, tetapi ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan dari sepupunya tersebut. Remaja itu malah mengambil cangkir porselainnya dari atas tatakan dan menyeruput teh hangatnya lagi.

"Tentu, kami mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat baik."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku belum pernah mendengar hal itu, bisa kau ceritakan?" Tanya Viktor yang penasaran.

Draco mengangguk, "Aku mengenal Pansy karena sebuah hal yang sangat bodoh. Keluarga Malfoy dan Parkinson pernah mempunyai kontrak perjanjian yang tercipta sewaktu kami dilahirkan, perjanjian itu mengikat kami berdua untuk menyatukan kedua keluarga menjadi satu." Jawab Draco pelan. "Menyatukan dua keluarga _pureblood _yang sangat tua menjadi satu untuk menciptakan sebuah keakraban di antara keduanya ketika kami berdua sudah menginjak usia dewasa."

"Maksudnya perjanjian itu membuat kalian berdua nantinya akan menikah ketika kalian sudah dewasa?" Tanya Theo yang ikut berkomentar.

Sebuah anggukan dari Pansy sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Theo tersebut, membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarkannya tercengang. Perjanjian di antara keluarga penyihir berdarah murni memang bukan hal yang asing lagi, mereka melakukan itu bukan hanya untuk menciptakan sebuah kekuatan yang hebat, namun juga untuk menjaga kemurnian darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh keturunan mereka kelak. Mereka tidak akan heran lagi bila keluarga Malfoy banyak mendapat proposal pengajuan mengenai hal ini, sebab mereka semua tahu kalau keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga berdarah murni yang sangat tua yang ada di dunia sihir, bahkan menurut sebuah sumber mengatakan kalau mereka adalah keturunan langsung dari penyihir melegenda yang pernah ada, sang dark Lady Morgana Le Fay sendiri. Dan menurut rumor yang berada, keturunan dari sang dark Lady itu akan menghasilkan penyihir yang sangat kuat.

"Pansy adalah tunanganmu kalau begitu." Tebak Viktor dengan seringai kecil di wajah tampannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau bisa mempunyai tunangan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, Dray."

"Kalau perjanjian itu tidak rusak maka akan seperti itu tentunya." Jawab Draco dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

Kali ini semakin banyak orang yang penasaran, mereka tidak mengerti dengan maksud Draco itu. Mata silver kebiruan Draco menatap piala api yang ada di depan aula besar itu, berdiri dengan sangat megah yang dikelilingi oleh api yang ia ketahui pasti sangat panas. Malam ini adalah malam yang dimaksud Dumbledore kelihatannya, malam di mana ketiga finalis peserta turnamen Triwizard akan dipilih. Draco tidak peduli dengan itu, tentu saja ia tidak peduli karena ia masih belum cukup umur untuk mengikutinya, meskipun sudah berusia 17 tahun pun maka belum tentu juga Draco akan antusias untuk mengikutinya. Kehormatan serta hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh pemenang sama sekali tidak menarik baginya, _gold and glory _adalah hal yang sudah Draco miliki sejak ia masih bayi sehingga itu pun tidak akan membuat Draco ingin untuk memilikinya lagi.

"Mungkin ini kedengarannya konyol, tapi kami menemukan kalau perjanjian itu adalah sebuah permainan belaka yang kami artikan adalah perekat hubungan. Kalian tahu, aku dan Draco sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu, aku menganggap Draco seperti saudaraku sendiri dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Pasa saat usia kami lima tahun, secara tidak sengaja Draco menggunakan _Blood Magic _untuk mengikat kami berdua, membuat status hubungan kami menjadi saudara daripada tunangan. Tentu saja, sebuah perjanjian yang sangat keramat itu akan hancur bila di antara kedua belah pihak yang bersangkutan terjadi sebuah ikatan yang merujuk pada persaudaraan. Meskipun dalam tubuhku tidak mengalir darah dari seorang Malfoy ataupun Black, namun statusku adalah _Blood sister _dari Draco Malfoy dan begitu pula sebaliknya." Pansy menjelaskannya dengan tenang dan pelan agar mereka semua mengerti, sementara Draco sendiri malah tidak peduli apakah mereka mengerti atau tidak.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi dari keluargamu, Pans?" tanay seorang anak laki-laki berkulit gelap yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Blaise Zabini.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, seperti ada sesuatu yang lucu.

"Ayahku tentu saja murka, tapi melihat impiannya tidak akan terkabul akhirnya beliau menyerah juga. Sementara ibuku malah sebaliknya, beliau sangat senang mendapati Draco menjadi saudaraku. Sejak dulu ibu sangat menginginkan untuk memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, dan akhirnya hal itu terkabul juga meskipun dengan cara yang sangat bodoh."

"Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Lord Parkinson saat itu, aku hanya berharap bisa melihatnya saat itu." Ujar Theo.

Draco menghiraukan tatapan takjub yang diberikan teman-temannya pada dirinya, apa yang ia lakukan pada masa lalu memang sangat bodoh namun Draco sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, ia hanya bersyukur ayahnya tidak memaksanya untuk menikahi Pansy saja itu sudah cukup, memikirkan apa yang terjadi seandainya Draco tidak menggunakan _Blood Magic _saat itu cukup mampu untuk menekan nafsu makannya. Remaja pendiam dari Durmstrang tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa bukunya, tentu saja sebagian besar mereka yang duduk di meja Slytherin merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Viktor yang melihat sepupunya beranjak dari tempat duduknya hanya bisa membiarkannya, kalau ia bertanya pada Draco akan ke mana dirinya pasti anak itu akan menjawabnya kalau itu bukanlah urusan Viktor. Satu hal yang ada dalam benak Viktor adalah seberapa kuat Draco itu sebenarnya? Ia tahu kalau Draco adalah penyihir dengan inti sihir yang sangat kuat dalam tubuhnya, namun seberapa kuatnya? Mampu menggunakan _Blood Magic _pada usia yang sangat muda yaitu lima tahun adalah bukan hal yang kebetulan saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua padanya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Black Lake, Hogwarts- Inggris<span>**

Draco merasakan hembusan angin menyapu wajahnya saat ia berjalan menyusuri danau yang ada di Hogwarts pada malam itu, selama hidupnya ini Draco baru sekali ini menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts, bangunan kastil yang merupakan salah satu sekolah terbesar yang ada di Eropa. Hogwarts adalah bangunan tua, meskipun Draco tahu tidak setua Durmstrang ataupun Salem, namun bangunan ini memiliki sejarah yang sangat kuat. Kedua orang tuanya bersekolah di tempat ini, di tempat inilah mereka berdua bertemu sebelum keduanya tahu kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama ataupun sepasang _soulmate, _serta tempat ini juga merupakan bangunan yang didirikan oleh keempat penyihir besar pada zamannya sehingga tidak heran lagi kalau Draco merasa tertarik dengan tempat ini.

Alasan mengapa Draco tidak bersekolah di Hogwarts memang sudah jelas, ia tidak akan membahasnya lagi karena Draco sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti. Dalam sepintas Draco menemukan Hogwarts sangat menarik, namun baginya tidak semenarik Durmstrang tentunya. Remaja itu keluar dari aula besar untuk menghindari riuh ramai yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi, kelihatannya pengumuman siapa peserta turnamen yang akan mewakili ketiga sekolah sihir akan segera diumumkan saat ini, Draco tidak peduli dengan itu tentunya, masih banyak hal yang berada di dalam pikirannya.

Sebuah suara gelak ramai dari dalam kastil membua perhatiannya tertarik, kelihatannya ketiga peserta sudah terpilih, Draco yakin Viktor pasti terpilih menjadi salah satu peserta, Draco menaruh harapan besar bagi sepupunya. Tetapi yang membuat perhatiannya tersita bukanlah hal itu, Draco merasakan sesuatu yang kuat dari dalam hatinya, rasanya seperti sesuatu akan terjadi tidak lama lagi, namun lagi-lagi Draco tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Apa itu tadi? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Suara lagi, ia mendengar itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Draco yakin kalau sesuatu yang sangat menarik akan terjadi, tapi apa?

Draco menyandarkan badannya pada pohon _ash_ yang tumbuh besar di dekat danau, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk merilekskan badannya yang tidak ia ketahui terasa sedikit tegang. Sebuah suara derak kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya membuat Draco untuk membuka kelopak matanya, ia menemukan Profesor Emmalinko berjalan ke arahnya dengan lagkah pelan.

"Kau tidak berada di aula besar, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya professor tua itu.

"Tidak, professor. Kurasa saya membutuhkan udara yang segar untuk sementara waktu, anda sendiri mengapa tidak berada di sana?" Tanya Draco sedikit penasaran.

Sang professor duduk di samping Draco, sosok laki-laki tua itu sangat bijak, Draco bisa membayangkan sosok professor favoritnya itu sama seperti sosok Merlin ketika ia telah menjadi seorang yang sangat tua dan juga sangat bijak seperti legenda yang sering ia dengar ketika Draco masih kecil.

"Mungkin dengan alasan yang sama denganmu, anak muda. Aku pergi dari sana pun tidak akan ada yang mencariku." Jawab sang professor, ia menatap ke arah danau yang sangat bening. "Bagaimana dengan kesanmu berada di Inggris untuk sekali lagi, Mr. Malfoy? Aku penasaran dengan pendapatmu sendiri."

Draco menatap profesornya dengan mata silver kebiruannya, ia tahu kalau penyihir tua yang duduk di sampingnya ini sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kepala kecilnya dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi.

Karena itulah Draco memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Ini di luar perkiraan sebelumnya, professor." Jawab Draco lirih, matanya fokus kepada kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di atas air danau yang beriak kecil. "Datang ke Inggris adalah sebuah pengalaman sementara tinggal di sini adalah sebuah kenangan, saya pikir saya tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini lagi setelah sekian lama berada di Rusia dan Perancis, kelihatannya perhitungan saya sangat keliru kali ini. Namun yang saya rasakan saat ini adalah tidak ada, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus saya pikirkan."

"Apakah jawabanmu itu selalu berupa teka-teki, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya professor Emmalinko.

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Entahlah. Saya sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti." Hanya itu yang bisa Draco jawab, tidak lebih dan juga tidak kurang.

"Ah, aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali kau memasuki Durmstrang, Mr. Malfoy. Tiga tahun yang lalu ketika kau memasuki kastil Durmstrang kupikir mataku telah melakukan sebuah ilusi pada otakku, aku tidak pernah menduga kalau ada yang masih tersisa dari keluarga Malfoy selain mereka yang menjadi kerabat dari keluarga Krum. Bahkan keluarga Malfoy yang merupakan keturunan dari Andreas Malfoy pun menurut rumor juga sudah hilang, jadi ini adalah sebuah kejutan."

Draco tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan dari profesornya, ia masih ingat tatapan ketidak percayaan dari mereka yang pada saat itu mengetahui kalau Draco adalah seorang Malfoy atau lebih tepatnya adalah sang pewaris sendiri.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku terkejut selain hal itu?" Tanya sang professor dengan nada bicara seperti seorang kakek yang memberikan cerita menjelang tidur kepada cucunya. "Kau menjadi _Apprentice _Durmstrang untuk pertama kali dalam kurun waktu terakhir ini, anak muda. Karkaroof sendiri masih sulit untuk mempercayainya ketika ia melihat seleksi dari _The Chamber of Whisper _pada saat itu, _Apprentice _terakhir yang terpilih sebelum dirimu adalah seorang anak muda pada 598 tahun yang lalu, jadi ini adalah kejutan yang sangat menarik dalam waktu yang lama."

"Saya sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa sang penjaga dari _The Chamber of Whisper _tidak memilih saya menjadi murid _Chimera, Medusa, _ataupun_ Hydra _seperti Viktor dan yang lainnya, melainkan mereka memilih saya untuk menjadi seorang _Apprentice. _Ini sangat membingungkan dan juga berada di luar dugaan saya sendiri."

Professor Emmalinko menyentuh bahu anak itu untuk membantunya berpikir, ia tahu kalau ada banyak sekali pikiran yang saat ini berada dalam kepala Draco.

"Ingatlah, Mr. Malfoy, mengapa kau terpilih menjadi _Apprentice _ataupun harus kembali ke Inggris lagi pasti ada sebuah alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Kau mempunyai takdir yang sangat menarik di sini, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebuah takdir yang mungkin saja malah membenciku sendiri."

"Suatu saat kau akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, aku harap kau bisa memahaminya."

"Saya juga berharap seperti itu, professor." Jawab Draco dengan senyum sayu di wajahnya.

Sang professor memberikan sebuah senyum penuh kemengertian kepada Draco, mungkin suatu saat anak muda yang ada di sampingnya ini akan mengerti takdir yang ada di dalam dirinya dan akan menggunakan itu untuk hal yang benar, mungkin saat ini Draco masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal itu. Dilema keluarga Malfoy, sang professor bisa mengerti dengan jelas, ia tidak akan memaksa _The Young Lord Malfoy _ itu lagi untuk saat ini.

"Kelihatannya kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, Mr. Malfoy. Aku akan kembali ke dalam kapal, kalau kau sudah selesai mendinginkan kepalamu segeralah kembali ke dalam kapal. Kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat untuk esok hari."

"Terima kasih, professor." Ujar Draco, ia melihat professornya itu berjalan menjauhi Draco.

Kali ini hanya Draco sendiri yang ada di sana, sebenarnya apa tujuan professor Emmalinko menanyakan apa pendapatnya berada di Inggris lagi? Mungkin itu adalah subjek yang sangat sensitif, Draco tahu itu dan kedua orang tuanya juga tahu, namun apakah ini bijak kalau ia harus memberi tahukannya kepada orang lain? Bahkan dedikasinya untuk datang ke tempat ini juga ia rasa sangat buruk, sekarang ini pasti berita mengenai kedatangan Malfoy di Inggris akan terdengar, bahkan rumor yang mengatakan kalau keluarga Malfoy yang telah hilang akan pecah lagi dengan kedatangannya, sebenarnya apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari ini?

Namun yang paling mengganjal dalam pikirannya adalah alasan mengapa dia bisa menjadi seorang _Apprentice _Durmstrang daripada menjadi murid biasa pada umumnya. Seperti halnya Hogwarts, Durmstrang juga memiliki tingkatan asrama atau rumah di sana. Berbeda dengan Hogwarts yang memiliki Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin, Durmstrang menggunakan nama asrama mereka yang diambil dari nama makhluk mitologi yang sangat melegenda. Mereka adalah _Hydra, Medusa, _dan _Chimera. _Ketiganya dibedakan dari tingkat kegelapan sihir yang boleh mereka pelajari, tingkatan terendah adalah tingkatan _Hydra _yang diikuti oleh _Medusa _dan yang tertinggi adalah _Chimera. _

Seleksi yang ada di Durmstrang tidak dilakukan oleh topi penyeleksi seperti yang ada di Hogwarts, penyeleksian dilakukan dengan cara calon murid harus memasuki sebuah ruangan mistis yang bernama _The Chamber of Whisper, _penyeleksian dilakukan oleh roh dari ketiga makhluk terpilih yang melambangkan asrama mereka, dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Di dalam ruangan itu, jati diri dari setiap murid akan diperlihatkan dan semua inti sihir yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka akan dibuka selebar-lebarnya sehingga memungkinkan mereka untuk dapat menggunakan sihir tanpa kekangan serta tekanan. Para roh itu akan memberitahukan asrama apa yang cocok untuk mereka dengan menyebutkan salah satu dari ketiga asrama yang ada.

Hal ini sangat berbeda ketika Draco memasukinya, Draco tidak melihat wujud ketiga roh penyeleksi, namun ia melihat empat wujud roh penyeleksi. Hal ini tentunya membuat ia bingung karena ia tidak tahu siapa laki-laki yang merupakan roh baru itu, ia hanya mengatakan kalau waktu bagi Draco telah sampai dan dia harus menerima takdirnya sendiri. Draco tidak mengerti, itu bukan sebuah kejutan, namun setelah inti sihir Draco terbuka ia menemukan kalau sihirnya tidaklah berwarna hitam pekat seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Tidak, sihir Draco tidak berwarna hitam maupun putih seperti kebanyakan orang, namun sihirnya berwarna abu-abu dengan aura berwarna silver kebiruan seperti warna iris matanya.

"_Kau adalah anak yang spesial, Draconis. Kau memiliki takdir yang sangat menarik di sini, sangat berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah kami temui sebelum ini. Waktumu telah tiba, young Malfoy, kini saatnya kau harus mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam dirimu. Pergunakan takdir yang telah melekat pada dirimu dengan baik, Young Apprentice Durmstrang!" _kata roh keempat yang merupakan roh misterius yang ada di _The Chamber of Whisper _pada saat itu.

Perkataan itu sampai saat ini masih bisa membuat bulu kuduk Draco berdiri, begitu misterius dan membuat bingung dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ketiga roh penyeleksi pun sepertinya menghormati roh keempat, sebenarnya siapa roh itu? Sejak saat itu Draco menjadi seorang _Apprentice _Durmstrang, salah satu alasan ia memilih untuk bungkam dan tidak memberitahukan apa yang ia ketahui kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada kedua orang tuanya sekalipun. Apa yang terjadi di dalam _The Chamber of Whisper _adalah rahasianya.

Bahkan saat Draco mencari informasi di perpustakaan ia pun juga tidak menemukan jawaban kecuali dari sebuah buku kecil yang sudah tua bersampul hitam. Di dalam buku itu dikatakan kalau roh itu juga pernah muncul di hadapan salah seorang murid untuk menyeleksi murid itu pada 598 tahun yang lalu di Dumrstrang, menurut Draco buku itu pasti milik anak itu. Sebuah buku harian lebih tepatnya.

Jalan pikiran Draco buyar saat seseorang memanggil namanya, Draco menoleh dan mendapati Viktor berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau ia sedikit kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sepupunya.

"Aku mencarimu di mana-mana dan ternyata kau malah di sini." Ujar Viktor sedikit geram.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Draco singkat.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang wanita itu lakukan di sini." Di sini nada bicara Viktor semakin geram, ia menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di dekat Draco, merebahkan dirinya lebih tepatnya. "Kupikir aku akan terbebas dari kejaran _paparazzi _yang gila ketika datang di Hogwarts, nyatanya harapanku itu sirna dalam sesaat."

Draco mulai bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sepupunya, ia memberikan senyum kecil melihat tampang kesal Viktor sebelum tertawa karena itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa terlepas dari para wartawan karena kau adalah Seeker terkenal, Vik. Terlebih lagi dari riuh suara dalam kastil yang kudengar dari sini, kau pasti terpilih sebagai peserta, jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan para wartawan untuk terus mengejarmu."

Viktor mengangguk, "Tapi wanita yang bernama Skeeter itu benar-benar membuatku ingin memberinya kutukan tak termaafkan, dia sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi ketika anak yang bernama Harry Potter itu terpilih menjadi peserta." Katanya.

"Tunggu, Harry Potter juga terpilih?" Tanya Draco yang sedikit tidak paham.

"Iya, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Hogwarts mempunyai dua orang peserta dalam turnamen ini, mungkin ini memang tidak adil bagi sekolah kita dan Beauxbatons. Anak itu juga sedikit menyedihkan ketika teman-temannya serta semua orang yang ada di aula menyalahkan Potter dan menganggapnya bermain curang. Kasihan juga."

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, ia berpikir keras karena ini. Jadi apakah ini yang ia maksud kalau akan terjadi hal yang sangat menarik pada tahun ini dan ada sesuatu yang sangat berbeda? Terpilihnya Potter menjadi peserta keempat adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak terduga sebelumnya, apalagi usia Potter juga tidak mencukupi. Jadi pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana Potter bisa melewati lingkaran pembatas usia yang dipasang oleh Dumbledore? Pasti ada alasan yang bisa menjawabnya, dan Draco harus mencari tahu hal ini sampai ke detailnya.

"Menarik. Ini sangat menarik." Kata Draco lirih, sebuah senyuman kecil yang menandakan apa ambisinya itu terukir di wajah tampannya.

Viktor yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatapnya tidak mengerti, itu saja.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah mau membaca fic sederhanaku ini. Maaf kalau belum sesuai dengan harapan kalian. saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.<p>

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Durmstrang!Draco, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: -

Genre: Adventure, friendship

* * *

><p>AN: Wah, maafkan aku yang terlalu lama mengupdate fic ini. tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengupdate-nya, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE MALFOY'S SECRET<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts, Britania Raya<span>**

Meskipun seminggu telah berlalu sejak terpilihnya peserta yang akan mengikuti turnamen, keadaannya masih tidak berubah sama sekali, masih sama ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya membeku di tempat saat namanya dipanggil oleh Dumbledore. Kelihatannya ia tidak akan menemukan ketenangan di setiap tahunnya bersekolah di Hogwarts, apakah ini sebuah kebetulan ataukah ini hanya permainan dari takdir itupun Harry juga tidak tahu.

Harry sangat yakin kalau ini adalah permainan takdir yang tidak menyukai dirinya, bahkan Harry mampu menebak kalau mereka yang ada di Hogwarts tidak menyukai dirinya setelah mereka tahu Harry adalah peserta keempat. Seorang anak kecil berusia 14 tahun mampu memasuki turnamen yang diperuntukan bagi mereka yang telah berusia dewasa? Ini pasti adalah lelucon dalam mimpi buruknya. Tidak pernah dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun ia akan berada dalam posisi yang seperti ini, kalau Harry boleh memilih maka anak itu akan memilih untuk tidak berada di sana.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry menghela nafas panjang, ia bisa merasakan beban hidupnya semakin berat dan tidak terkira kapan hal itu akan terangkat dari bahunya. Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sesekali ia juga membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang mulai turun ke hidung mancungnya. Mata emerald milik Harry menangkap sosok bayangan dari arah hutan terlarang, sosok itu terlihat begitu kecil dari tempat Harry berada saat ini, kelas kosong di menara selatan. Sosok itu berjalan pelan ke arah kapal yang digunakan murid dari Durmstrang untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Hogwarts. Sosok itu berhenti di depan sosok yang yang terlihat jauh lebih besar dari dirinya. Karena Harry merasa khawatir maka anak itu segera keluar dari dalam kelas di mana ia berasa saat ini untuk menuju ke arah kedua sosok yang ia lihat dari sana.

* * *

><p>"Dari mana saja?" tanya Viktor kepada Draco saat anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun tersebut keluar dari arah hutan terlarang.<p>

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Draco singkat, padat, dan membuat Viktor bingung tentunya.

Viktor memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ayolah, apa kau tidak bisa menciptakan kalimat yang lebih kreatif dari itu, Dray? Setiap kali aku bertanya padamu pasti jawabanmu kalau tidak 'itu bukan urusanmu' pasti 'ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu'." Kata Viktor.

"Dan ini juga tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Vik." Ujar Draco dengan nada datar.

Viktor menghela nafas karena jawaban Draco yang begitu datar, sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik Draco mengambil gambar dari sosok sepupunya itu secara perlahan, pemuda itu hanya mengenakan singlet berwarna merah dengan celana _training _berwarna hitam. Kelihatannya Viktor baru saja melakukan rutinitasnya, yang tidak lain adalah latihan pagi seperti biasanya.

"Seperti yang kubilang kalau kau butuh pembendaharaan kata lebih luas lagi, Dray." Gumam Viktor yang Draco hiraukan. "Dan kau tidak akan belajar banyak bila terus berada dalam bayangan _uncle _Lucius terus-menerus."

Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu terlihat begitu santai hanya mengenakan T-shirt berwarna biru dan celana pendek berwarna putih, dia terlihat seperti remaja berusia yang sebenarnya daripada orang yang terlihat begitu serius setiap saat seperti apa yang ia tampakkan pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Draco terlihat begitu santai, layaknya seperti remaja berusia 14 tahun yang normal.

"Lupakan kata-kataku yang barusan tadi. Aku ingin kau menemaniku berlatih di sini. Aku ingin berduel denganmu." Kata Viktor dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

Draco hanya melihat Viktor dengan tatapan bingung, ia menautkan alisnya sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda kalau ia tidak peduli.

"Terakhir kali kita melakukan duel, kau kalah total 30 poin dariku." Ujar Draco santai yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan ganas dari Viktor.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu untuk kali ini, Draco. Waktu itu kau hanya beruntung bisa mengalahkanku, tapi sejak terakhir itu aku sudah berlatih keras agar bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku." Kiata Viktor, "Anggap saja kau membantuku berlatih mantra untuk mempersiapkanku pada turnamen yang akan datang."

Draco memutar matanya karena ini, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Draco mengangguk pelan sebelum mengikuti Viktor menuju tempat yang dikatannya sangat cocok untuk berduel tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun. Meskipun tempat itu sangat lenggang seperti yang Viktor katakan, betapa salahnya mereka bila mereka berdua menganggap kalau tidak ada orang yang tahu mereka berada saat ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan Draco dan Viktor, sosok Harry Potter yang berada di bawah lindungan jubah gaib yang membuatnya tak terlihat itu tengah mengawasi kedua saudara sepupu dari Durmstrang di balik semak-semak yang lumayan tinggi tidak jauh dari saja, Harry ingin tahu apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Aku harap kau serius kali ini, Dray. Karena aku akan menyerangmu secara brutal." Kata Viktor, ia mengambil tempat sejauh lima meter dari hadapan Draco. Kedua mata coklatnya terlihat begitu awas melihat gerak-gerik yang dibuat oleh sepupunya.

Draco sendiri melihat Viktor mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari balik kaos yang ia kenakan, Viktor memegang benda itu layaknya sebuah pedang yang siap untuk menebas lawannya. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah manis Draco, ia tak sabar untuk dua serangan dari Viktor baik menggunakan pedang ataupun menggunakan sihir. Tentu, berduel di dunia sihir itu tidak hanya fokus terhadap sihir dan tongkat sihir yang para penyihir miliki, mereka dapat berduel menggunakan senjata seperti pedang, pemanah, ataupun gada tentunya. Yang jelas senjata yang mereka ambil itu bukanlah senjata biasa yang para Muggle kira, mereka telah dipersiapkan dengan dibuat dari sebagian sihir pemiliknya sehingga senjata itu akan menyesuaikan diri mereka dengan yang mengunakannya.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau duel antara Viktor Krum dengan Draco Malfoy adalah yang terparah sepanjang sejarah, keduanya mempunyai kemampuan sihir yang begitu hebat dan mampu menggunakan senjata pendamping mereka layaknya seorang profesional. Bahkan pada turnamen sihir yang digelar setiap dua tahun terakhir yang lalu, muncul dua finalis yang tidak lain adalah kedua sepupu yang merupakan keturunan dari keluarga Rivierre yang begitu melegenda. Pertarungan yang begitu menegangkan itu berlangsung begitu seru, bahkan mereka yang menyaksikan secara langsung saja menganggap kalau kedua saudara sepupu tersebut akan membunuh satu sama lain.

Kali ini mereka berduel menggunakan sihir saja, Draco rasa kalau mereka menggunakan pedang atau lainnya pasti terbilang begitu brutal. Remaja berusia 14 tahun yang memiliki sepasang mata silver kebiruan tersebut menghela nafas pelan, sekalipun pandangannya tidak pernah beranjak pada sosok Viktor yang terlihat begitu awas.

"Dan sejak kapan aku tidak serius?" Ujar Draco dengan nada lembut seperti biasa.

"Ayolah, _cousin, _kau dan aku tahu betul kalau setiap kali kita berduel kau tidak pernah menggunakan sihirmu secara penuh."

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Draco singkat, tentu saja baik dirinya maupun Viktor tahu kalau jawaban itu sama sekali tidak berarti.

Viktor tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya memperhatikan Draco yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Meskipun posisi tubuh sepupunya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana hanya terlihat begitu rileks dan membuatnya seperti orang lemah, Viktor tidak akan menurunkan penjagaannya sedikitpun juga. Viktor sangat mengenal Draco dengan baik, sepupunya yang jauh lebih muda dari dirinya adalah orang yang sangat sulit ditebak, ia bisa mengeluarkan serangan tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Dan ia akan menyerang pada titik posisi di mana lawannya terlihat begitu lengah, sekali ia lengah maka Draco akan emnghabisinya secara total.

Sementara itu Harry yang melihat kedua murid Durmstrang yang hanya saling berdiri di hadapan satu sama lain hanya bisa merasakan perasaan aneh, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, mungkin inilah yang membuat Harry begitu nerves dan gugup. Mata emerald Harry mengawasi Viktor yang mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihirnya ke bawah pijakan, ia juga mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Harry tangkap dengan begitu cepat. Kedua mata Harry membulat penuh di balik kacamata bundarnya ketika tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar dengan hebat seperti ada gempa bumi hebat sebelum terbelah menjadi beberapa kepingan, dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah tanah yang berwarna kecoklatan tadi membentuk semacam tongkat lancip dalam jumlah banyak dan benda-benda itu terus bermunculan dari dalam tanah untuk menyerang remaja berambut pirang platinum dengan sangat cepatnya.

"Luar biasa." Ujar Harry saat ia melihat serangan yang sangat menakjubkan dari Viktor itu terus bermunculan.

Draco yang menanti serangan tersebut terlihat begitu rileks saat menghindari serangan yang bertubi-tubi dari Viktor. Kalau saja Harry berada dalam posisinya pasti ia sudah mati kalau tidak mempunyai refleks secepat itu.

Tidak hanya serangan menggetarkan dari dalam bumi yang Viktor lemparkan, pemuda itu mengambil beberapa langkah ke samping sebelum melambaikan tongkat sihirnya sebanyak tiga putaran di udara. Harry melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya lagi saat bola api mulai bermunculan dari arah yang tidak tentu dan mulai menyerang ke arah ramaja tadi bersamaan dengan serangan runcing dari dalam tanah.

"Keluarkan sihirmu, Dray! Jangan menghindar terus!" kata Viktor yang mencoba untuk membujuk Draco, anak itu sedari tadi menghindari serangannya.

Draco tidak menjawabnya, ia terus menghidar dari dua serangan bertubi-tubi yang diarahkan padanya. Anak itu mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan melambaikannya di udara sambil menggumamkan _impact, _serangannya itu membuat bola api yang ditunjukkan padanya menghantam bola udara untuk meredamnya sebelum hilang dalam kepulan asap, bunyi poof yang tidak terlalu keras terdengar di mana-mana.

"_Reducto!" _ujar Draco pelan, menghancurkan efek serangan pertama Viktor. Tanah tempat mereka berpijak menjadi terkoyak tak berbekas.

Harry merasakan wajahnya memucat melihat duel yang berbahaya tadi, baik Draco maupun Viktor saling melempatkan mantra penyerang pada satu sama lain dan juga menghindari serangan yang dilemparkan kepada mereka. Kalau Harry tidak tahu benar maka kedua saudara itu pasti berniat untuk membunuh satu sama lain, bahkan di sorot mata mereka berdua Harry bisa menangkap sebersit emosi yang mengatakan kalau mereka sangat serius untuk enjatuhkan lawannya, bukan lagi berlatih yang sering Harry lihat. Duel ini terlihat begitu berbahaya, Harry tidak mempunyai ide apa yang diajarkan di Durmstrang kepada muridnya. Apakah mereka diajarkan duel yang intinya saling membunuh seperti ini? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Harry sementara ia melihat duel yang begitu menakjubkan itu. Ia melihat Viktor melemparkan serangan kilat kepada Draco, yang juga menangkisnya menggunakan pelindung batu yang berhasil ia _summon _menjadi sebuah perisai untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hantaman serangan yang diberikan padanya. Tempat mereka berduel kini tidak kelihatan sama seperti tadi, pemandangan yang pada awalnya terlihat begiu bagus kini malah menjadi rusak dan banyak bekas terbakar berada di sana sini.

Draco yang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke samping membentuk sebuah cermin yang terbuat dari es, cermin tadi pecah secara berkeping-keping sebelum menghantam ke arah Viktor yang juga berkelit dengan lincahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam dari Bulgaria tadi menghilang dari posisinya dan muncul lagi di samping Draco, ia akan memukul sisi tubuh Draco. Harry yakin pukulan itu pasti akan mengena, tapi lagi-lagi tebakan Harry salah saat Draco melempar tongkat sihirnya ke udara sebelum secepat kilat memegang siku kanan Viktor yang terarah padanya dan menggunakan sihir pada telapak tangannya untuk menghantamnya dengan sangat keras, Viktor yang terkejut dengan apa yang Draco lakukan tadi terpental ke samping sampai belakang tubuhnya menghantam batang pohon dengan sangat keras.

Tongkat sihir yang melayang tadi langsung ditangkap oleh refleks Draco yang begitu luar biasa, ia akan berjalan ke arah Viktor sebelum berhenti di tengah saat akar pohon yang begitu kokoh dan muncul dari dalam tanah mengikat tubuhnya, begitu erat sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Harry terlihat begitu terkejut, apalagi saat Viktor bangkit dari posisi semulanya dan mengucapkan kata _Incerganio _ke arah Draco, ia melihat Draco mencoba berontak sebelum menyadari kalau semakin ia berontak maka akar itu akan mencengkeram tubuhnya lebih erat lagi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Protego!" <em>Ucap Draco untuk menghindari dari rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh _Incerganio _dari Viktor, remaja itu juga mengucapkan _Glacial _setelah menyadari posisinya sudah mendingan.

Mantra terakhir yang Draco sebutkan tadi membuat akar yang mencengkeram tubuh Draco membeku sampai akhirnya berubah sebening kristal, remaja itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang mengakibatkan akar-es tadi pecah menjadi berkeping-keping banyaknya, membuat Draco bebas dari pengaruh sihir.

"Kau semakin berkembang dari tekahir kita berduel, Vik." Puji Draco dengan nada kalem.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kemampuanku sudah berkembang, Dray. Meskipun beberapa bulan lalu aku cukup sibuk dengan Quidditch, jangan pikir kalau aku tidak mengasah kemampuan berduelku." Jawab Viktor.

Draco memutar bola matanya, ia memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke tempat semula, hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Viktor.

"Kau natural dalam hal ini." Hanya itu komentar Draco, remaja itu memberikan sebuah jempol untuk sepupunya yang dibalas Viktor dengan senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya.

Viktor berjalan menghampiri Draco yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula, pemuda itu merangkul sepupunya dengan erat seperti seorang sahabat akrab. Draco saja yang dirangkulanya tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa-apa kecuali wajah bosan seperti biasanya.

"Aku terima pujian yang kau berikan tadi sebagai kehormatan." Kata Viktor. 'Tidak biasanya kau memberiku komentar yang menyenangkan seperti ini."

Draco memutar bola matanya lagi, kelihatannya ia sering melakukan hal seperti itu ketika ia berada di samping Viktor yang sering sekali melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang tidak terduga.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum yang bernama Draco Malfoy akhirnya menyodok perut Viktor menggunakan siku kanannya, sebuah sodokan yang cukup keras tersebut membuat Viktor mengaduh pelan sebelum memegang perutnya.

"Jangan terlalu bangga dulu, kau masih harus banyak berlatih lagi." Kata Draco.

"Aww... kau tidak perlu menyodokku sekeras itu, perutku bukan tempat latihan tinju." Protes Viktor.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir." Komentar Draco, remaja itu menatap ke arah langit Hogwarts yang saat ini mulai berwarna kemerahan, menunjukkan kalau hari telah sore. "Kurasa kau harus kembali ke dalam kapal, hari sudah semakin sore."

"Aku tahu, dan kalau satu jam lagi tidak kembali pasti Karkaroof akan mengadakan pesta pencarian untuk diriku."

Draco memberikan tatapan kepada Viktor, "Tentu saja, kau adalah peserta yang mewakili Durmstrang dalam turnamen ini. Karkaroof terkenal sebagai orang yang memiliki ambisi besar, ia menginginkan kemenangan ini dan aku tahu ia akan melakukan apapun termasuk akan mengurungmu bila itu diperlukan."

Viktor mengangguk, "Mungkin lebih baik aku segera kembali ke kapal." Ia berjalan menjauh setelah mengatakan tadi, namun Viktor berhenti sejenak saat menyadari kalau Draco tidak berjalan di sampingnya, "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, kau duluan saja. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuurus." Jawab Draco pelan.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau." Kata Viktor sebelum pergi dari sana.

Setelah menyadari sepupunya telah pergi dari sana, Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tempat itu benar-benar menyedihkan keadaannya, beberapa pohon tumbang, bebatuan besar hancur, tanah terkikis sampai tidak berbekas, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak perlu ia sebutkan. Draco mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan menggumamkan _Finite _untuk mengembalikan keadaan tempat tersebut menjadi sedia kalau.

Draco melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin dirinya dan Viktor mendapat masalah yang serius, sebenarnya ia tidak masalah menerima hal itu namun ia sudah terlanjur janji pada ayahnya untuk tidak menarik perhatian yang terlalu berlebih dari pihak Hogwarts, terutama Dumbledore tentunya. Dan merusak tempat di mana Dumbledore berada akan menjadi sebuah tiket untuk mendapat perhatian berlebih dari Dumbledore, dan Draco tidak ingin hal itu terjadi sehingga ia mengembalikannya seperti awal sebelum rusak seperti ini.

Saat Draco selesai menggunakan sihirnya untuk memperbaiki tempat tadi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sihir yang tidak begitu familier dengan dirinya namun juga tidak terlalu asing seperti pada umumnya, sumber dari sihir tadi berasal dari semak-semak di sebelah utara, tidak jauh dari tempat Draco berada. Remaja itu memasukkan tongkat sihirnya lagi, ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari siapapun orang itu pasti dia telah berada di sana untuk menyaksikan duelnya bersama Viktor.

Draco berbalik menghadap ke arah semak-semak, tatapannya begitu tajam tertuju ke sana.

"Siapapun itu yang bersemunyi di sana cepatlah keluar, tidak ada gunanya untuk bersembutnyi di tempat seperti itu." Kata Draco dengan nada monoton.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana, namun mata Draco tetap tertuju ke sana tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkannya. Sebuah bunyi gemerisik terdengar dari sana, dan sebuah sosok muncul dari udara. Betapa terkejutnya Draco saat ia melihat sosok Harry Potter muncul dari udara begitu saja, dan ia melihat Draco dengan ekspresi sedikit gugup di sana. Ternyata Harry menyembunyikan dirinya menggunakan jubah gaib.

Harry memang terlihat gugup karena ketahuan memata-matai, namun Draco tahu kalau ia tidak sekalipun merasa takut atau apa, bahkan Harry kelihatan sangat tertarik. Sebuah emosi yang mirip seperti tekad terpancar dari balik mata emeraldnya, dan hal itu ditunjukkan kepada Draco.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sebelum mengamati murid dari Hogwarts yang bernama Harry Potter. Dia terlihat tampan, berambut hitam tebal yang berantakan seperti rumor, berwajah tampan yang mungkin akan berkembang lagi ketika ia menginjak usia dewasa, dan yang membuat Draco kecewa adalah Harry itu jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya, sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan.

Keduanya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, hanya berdiri dan saling melemparkan pandangan untuk satu sama lain. Bahkan Harry yang awalnya sedikit gugup berhadapan dengan remaja berwajah manis di depannya kini bisa merasakan sihirnya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Er... hai." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Harry saat ia tahu Draco tidak akan menyapanya sebelum Harry mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan nafas Harry terasa berhenti saat ia melihat bibir pink milik Draco melengkung ke bawah membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis, dan tanpa Harry sadari wajahnya bersemu merah ketika melihat senyuman yang Harry kira adalah senyuman dari seorang malaikat.

* * *

><p>AN: Dan begitulah isi chapter ini, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan<p>

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukqn milikku, tapi milik dari J.K Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Durmstrang!Draco

Rating: T

Pairing: -

Genre: adventure, friendship

* * *

><p><strong>THE MALFOY'S SECRET<strong>

******By**

**Sky  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, near Black Lake<strong>

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua terdiam, sedikit canggung untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sekiranya sedikit aneh. Draco mengamati sosok anak yang bernama Harry Potter itu, ia memang sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang sering ia dengar dari cerita-cerita yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang. Bahkan beberapa Slytherin yang sering bersama dengan dirinya pun menceritakan kalau Harry Potter itu adalah anak yang tidak menyenangkan, terlalu sombong untuk kebaikannya dan lain sebagainya. Draco melihat Harry dari atas sampai ke bawah dan dari bawah sampai ke atas lagi, cukup untuk membuat Harry sendiri malu karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memata-mataimu, aku hanya... er... aku..." kata Harry, dalam hatinya Harry ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Tetapi Harry sendiri tidak bisa menolong untuk tidak nervous sebab sedari tadi Draco tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa, anak itu hanya melihatnya seolah-olah Harry ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak berharga di mata Draco, tapi apa benar seperti itu?

Sebuah suara yang mencuat dan berasal dari atas langit terdengar di telinga mereka berdua, Harry melihat sebuah objek asing terbang di sana dan menukik dengan tajamnya ke bawah. Harry menyipitkan matanya, ia melihat sebuah sosok seekor burung yang terbang menuju ke arah mereka. Seekor elang lebih tepatnya, burung tersebut sangat indah, begitu tegas dengan bulu yang berwarna putih keperakan. Burung tersebut terbang dan mendarat begitu saja di bahu kanan Draco.

Untuk sesaat perhatian Draco beralih pada burung yang bertengger di atas bahunya dan menjauh dari Harry, namun itu sangat singkat dari apa yang Harry harapkan karena remaja manis tersebut langsung kembali memperhatikan Harry dan menghiraukan suara kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh burung elang itu. Kedua pasang mata silver kebiruan tersebut menatap Harry dengan kalem, tidak ada emosi yang terlintas di sana kecuali secercah keluguan yang terjaga di balik topeng es yang dikenakan Draco.

"Memata-mata seseorang itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan, Mr. Potter. Terlebih lagi apabila orang itu tengah berduel. Kalau saja aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan berpikir kalau kau tengah memata-matai kami untuk mencari kelemahan Viktor." Ujar Draco dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya meraih burung elang yang bertengger di bahunya.

Harry terdiam untuk sesaat, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun saat sepasang mata yang dingin itu menatapnya dengan lekat. Warna biru es yang ada di sana seperti membekukan jiwanya, melihat lekat ke arah hati Harry yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Draco, membuat Harry merona merah sebab ia ketahuan tengah memperhatikan remaja yang berdiri di hadapannya begitu lekat. Harry membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk menjelaskan sesuatu tentang perbuatannya itu, ia mencoba agar dirinya tidak kelihatan begitu bodoh di hadapan murid Durmstrang tersebut.

"Aku tidak memata-matai kalian, terutama dirimu.. er... maksudku Viktor. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, sungguh." Kata Harry, raut wajahnya kelihatan panik ketika remaja berambut pirang platinum tersebut hanya memberikan seulas senyum dingin, "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalau kau mau percaya."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat begitu jelas kalau ia begitu terhibur dengan tingkah konyol Harry, membuat remaja berambut hitam yang masih kelihatan panik tersebut ingin membenamkan dirinya ke danau yang tidak jauh dari sana. Bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa membuat dirinya terlihat jauh lebih bodoh dari ini?

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku, Mr. Potter. Apapun yang kau lakukan di sini, itu bukanlah urusanku." Ujar Draco, ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada burung peliharaannya, membuat sang burung elang itu mengangguk pelan (untuk ukuran seekor burung) sebelum terbang ke angkasa, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku pikir..." ujar Harry yang terlalu terburu-buru, ia memotong kalimatnya sendiri karena Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

Draco memperhatikan sosok Harry Potter dengan seksama, ia tersenyum lagi karena menemukan tingkah yang Harry tunjukan begitu lucu. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan murid-murid lainnya mengenai Harry Potter itu tidaklah adil dengan kenyataan, mereka mengatakan kalau Harry begitu sombong, haus akan popularitas, dan melakukan apa saja untuk mengikuti turnamen Triwizard meskipun usianya masih di bawah umur. Apa yang mereka katakan itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Draco lihat. Harry yang ada di hadapannya ini kelihatan begitu lugu, ceroboh, dan yang penting adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Draco merasa terhibur seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sambung Draco.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Harry singkat, wajahnya masih merona merah karena kebodohannya yang tiada habisnya. Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa gugup yang ditimbulkan oleh remaja dari Durmstrang tersebut.

"Kau lucu, Mr. Potter." Hanya itulah yang Draco ucapkan sebelum ia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Harry berdiri membeku dengan kedua matanya terbelalak begitu lebar.

Tiga puluh detik setelah Draco pergi, Harry masih berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh. Tidak lama kemudian ia baru menyadari kalau Draco telah pergi, kata-katanya yang arusan diucapkan tersebut membuat Harry malu. Ia tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya tadi telah membuat Draco terhibur seperti ini.

"Mungkin aku harus bertingkah sedikit lebih pintar dari ini." Gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri, "Siapa tahu kalau dia akan menyukaiku."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, kapal Durmstrang<strong>

"Mr. Malfoy, apa kau sudah menerima pesanku?" tanya profesor Emmalinko saat ia melihat Draco memasuki kapal Durmstrang.

Draco berhenti sejenak, ia melihat ke arah profesor favoritnya sebelum memberikan anggukan singkat padanya. Apollo, nama burung elang peliharaannya, telah memberikan pesan pada Draco saat ia 'berbincang-bincang' dengan Harry, pesan itu dari Professor Emmalinko yang isinya adalah ia ingin bertemu dengan Draco malam ini juga. Draco mengangguk pelan, memberikan isyarat kalau ia telah menerima pesan dari profesor Emmalinko. Remaja itu merapatkan jaket yang tengah melekat pada tubuhnya, udara dingin yang berhembus di sana membuat tubuhnya tidak nyaman, apalagi kalau ia tengah berkeringat seperti sekarang ini. Duel dengan Viktor memang tidak terlalu berat, namun bukan berarti ia bisa menghindari dari keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, profesor?" tanya Draco dengan sopan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Mr. Malfoy. Mungkin alangkah lebih baiknya kalau kau ikut denganku." Ujar sang professor.

Draco menatap professornya dengan sedikit bingung, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Untuk sesaat ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ingin profesor Emmalinko bicarakan, namun di sisi lain ia mulai menderka-nerka tentang hal itu. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan turnamen Triwizard yang diadakan di Hogwarts? Kalaupun iya, bukankah seharusnya Viktor yang mendapat pembicaraan ini dan bukan dirinya. Draco bukanlah peserta Triwizard, dan kalaupun ia saat ini berusia 17 tahun seperti Viktor maka ia tidak akan memasukkan namanya menjadi seorang peserta. Alasannya singkat, Draco tidak suka kompetisi yang menurutnya adalah hal yang bodoh, terlebih lagi ia tidak ingin terlalu menonjolkan dirinya di tempat ini, rahasia keluarga Malfoy adalah rahasianya dan keluarganya, pihak lain terutama Dumbledore tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Draco tidak bodoh, ia tahu kalau sampai saat ini masih banyak orang yang penasaran dengan ke mana dan mengapa keluarga Malfoy menghilang, bahkan keluarga Black yang menjadi keluarga terdekat dari keluarga Malfoy hanya bisa tutup mulut saja. Semuanya masih menjadi misteri, dan Draco lebih suka untuk membiarkan semuanya seperti apa adanya.

Remaja yang baru menginjak usia 14 tahun tersebut mengamati sosok professor Emmalinko untuk sesaat, ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah sang professor yang telah lebih dahulu berada di depan. Kedua murid dan professor tersebut terus berjalan menyusuri koridor kapal, sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa murid Durmstrang. Draco memberikan anggukan kecil saat beberapa 'temannya' memberikan sapaan pada dirinya, ia terus berjalan di belakang sang professor. Kedua mata Draco mengamati desain dan ukiran yang ada di dinding bagian dalam dinding Durmstrang itu kelihatan begitu indah dan berseni.

Lamunan Draco berhenti saat ia mendengar deheman dari profesor Emmalinko, ia menemukan profesornya tersebut memberikan tatapan penuh kelucuan di sana, kelihatannya ia menemukan yang Draco pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat unik.

"Kau melamun lagi, _young Malfoy?" _ujar profesor Emmalinko dengan suara kalem namun begitu lembut.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merona merah karena ia tertangkap basah tengah melamun. Dalam hati Draco mengutuk dirinya karena telah melakukan hal yang mencerminkan kelemahan di hadapan profesornya, kalau saja yang ada di sampingnya ini bukan profesor Emmalinko dan melainkan orang itu adalah musuh pasti sudah sejak lama orang itu akan menyerang Draco. Semua orang yang ada di Durmstrang tahu betapa rapuhnya kedudukan keluarga Malfoy di Inggris, mereka terkenal dengan kekuatan sihir kuat yang telah mengalir dalam darah nadi mereka, namun di lain pihak mereka juga terkenal sebagai penyihir gelap yang sangat berbahaya dan orang-orang akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa memusnahkan mereka. Dalam hati Draco berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal gegabah yang seperti ini lagi.

"Maaf, profesor. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini." Kata Draco saat ia berhasil menghilangkan semburat merah dari wajahnya.

"Ah, aku bisa mengerti. Kedatanganmu di Inggris, Dumbledore, dan turnamen Triwizard kelihatannya adalah hal yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Meski kau tidak mendaftarkan diri menjadi peserta turnamen ini, _young Malfoy, _sepupumu Mr. Krum adalah finalis yang mewakili Durmstrang, tentu saja kau akan memikirkan hal itu." Ujar profesor Emmalinko, ia menginstruksikan kepada Draco untuk meneruskan langkahnya lagi. "Bagaimanapun juga _young Krum _adalah sepupumu."

"Anda salah, profesor. Turnamen triwizard adalah hal terakhir yang akan saya pikirkan saat ini, ada hal yang saat ini lebih menyita perhatian saya." Jawab Draco dengan kalem, dan itu semua memang benar.

"Kalau begitu berarti aku yang salah duga, _young Malfoy. _Nah, silakan masuk ke dalam." Kata profesor tua itu ketia ia membuka sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di kapal besar itu. "Apapun yang berhasil menyita perhatianmu pasti adalah hal yang sangat istimewa, _young Malfoy."_

Baik Draco dan profesor Emmalinko berjalan masuk ke dalamnya, remaja itu melihat sang profesor melambaikan tangan kanannya yang membuat cahaya yang ada di tempat tadi menyala. Kedua matanya menatap tempat itu penuh dengam keterkejutan, ia baru tahu kalau di dalam kapal Durmstrang terdapat sebuah perpustakaan yang sangat besar, mirip replika kecil dari perpustakaan yang ada di kastil Durmstrang.

Profesor Emmalinko menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, Draco mengikutinya dari belakang dan ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan sang professor. Dengan sabar, remaja yang berusia 14 tahun itu melihat sang profesor mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang kelihatannya sudah sangat usang dari rak buku yang ada di sampingnya. Profesor Emmalinko membuka buku itu dengan perlahan, serta meletakkannya di atas meja kayu yang ada di antara Draco dengan sang professor.

Draco yang sebenarnya tidak tahu dengan maksud sang profesor pun akhirnya memajukan badannya, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang tertera di dalam buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Kedua mata silver kebiruan Draco terbelalak dengan lebar sebelum kembali normal seperti sebelumnya, ia menatap ke arah profesornya untuk memastikan kalau apa yang ia lihat adalah benar, dan profesor Emmalinko hanya memberikan anggukan singkat.

"Profesor, ini..." kata Draco yang terpotong oleh desahan nafas kecil dari dirinya.

"Aku juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirimu, _young Malfoy. _Belum pernah aku menemukan sejarah semenarik ini, dan sepertinya takdir memang selalu mengarah padamu." Ujar profesor Emmalinko dengan senyuman kecil di wajah rentanya. "Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan statusmu saat ini, _young Malfoy."_

"Tapi saya pikir kalau semua ini adalah mitos, _heir _dari keluarga itu sudah meninggal sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu dan tidak mungkin kalau hal itu akan terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ujar Draco dengan nada ketus di sana.

Profesor Emmalinko hanya menatap _Apprentice _muda dari Durmstrang itu dengan tatapan kalem di sana, kedua mata hitamnya melihat simbol yang tertera di atas buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Sebuah naga merah yang melingkari api berwarna putih keemasan di tengahnya dengan tulisan huruf petir yang melingkari naga itu, simbol itu adalah simbol khas yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas siapa pemilik terakhir dari simbol itu, dan ia juga tidak melupakan sejarah yang terukir di balik semua ini.

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir pada bibir profesor Emmalinko, ia bisa memaklumi atas kebingungan yang saat ini sedang melanda Draco Malfoy, ia pun akan merasakan hal yang sama bila dirinya berada dalam posisi Draco.

"Profesor, bagaimana mungkin simbol dari keluarga Reed bisa sama dengan simbol dari _Apprentice _Durmstrang? Dan bagaimana mungkin buku ini masih memuat sejarah dari keluarga Reed kalau semua hal yang membahas mengenai mereka telah menghilang bersama kepergian Castiel Reed?" tukas Draco dengan tegas.

"_Young Draco, _kau adalah _Apprentice _Durmstrang yang pertama sejak _Apprentice _yang lama terpilih lima ratus tahun yang lalu, aku yakin kau akan menemukan jawabannya." Jawab profesor Emmalinko, "Semua _Apprentice _yang terpilih sebelumnya juga telah mengetahui jawabannya, dan aku tahu kalau kau akan menjadi yang tahu selanjutnya tentang mengapa dan bagaimana kau bisa terpilih sebagai _Apprentice. _Dan bagaimana _lady Luck _akan terus menyertai takdirmu._" _

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, profesor." Kata Draco dengan nada bingung, ia membelai simbol yang ada di hadapannya dengan hati-hati, takut kalau buku itu rusak bila melihat dari betapa tuanya usia buku tersebut.

"Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti."

"Kau terlihat begitu yakin, profesor."

"Aku tidak akan meragukannya lagi, _young Malfoy. _Seperti yang dikatakan oleh roh keempat, kau adalah anak yang sangat istimewa. Dari dari keluarga Reed mengalir dengan deras pada simbol sang _Apprentice Durmstrang._"

Jawaban dari profesor Emmalinko itu membuat kedua mata Draco terbelalak lebar, berbagai pertanyaan baru muncul di benaknya. Seperti bagaimana profesor Emmalinko bisa tahu padahal ia tidak pernah menceritakan kalau ia bertemu dengan roh keempat di _Chamber of Whisper _tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan misteri mengenai _Apprentice _dan simbol Reed benar-benar membuat Draco penasaran, lalu apa maksud perkataan dari profesor Emmalinko tadi? Semua _Apprentice _mengetahui rahasia? Rahasia apa? Kepalanya terasa sakit hanya memikirkan semua itu.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks sudah mau membacanya<p>

Author: Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: OOC, AU, Slash, Durmstrang!Draco, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>THE MALFOY'S SECRET<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hogwarts, Britania Raya<strong>

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Draco, terutama setelah professor Emmalinko mengajaknya berbicara kemarin malam. Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak Draco ketahui, bahkan dibandingkan pengalaman yang profesornya miliki bisa dikatakan Draco ini masih hijau, sehingga berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dan tertahan di dalam kepalanya terasa begitu buntu untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertinya.

"_Aku tidak akan meragukannya lagi, young Malfoy. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh roh keempat, kau adalah anak yang sangat istimewa. D__arah__ dari keluarga Reed mengalir dengan deras pada simbol sang Apprentice Durmstrang." _

Kalimat itu lagi, perkataan profesornya semakin tidak ia mengerti, dan sepanjang malam itu pun ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Setiap kali dirinya memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur, ungkapan kata professor Emmalinko pasti masuk ke dalam ingatannya, dan setelahnya akan diikuti oleh kalimat dari roh keempat di dalam _Chamber of Whisper _padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia memasuki masa penyeleksian asrama.

Draco membenamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, begitu rapat sehingga ia tidak mendengar bunyi apapun lagi, kecuali desahan nafas yang ia keluarkan sendiri. Rasanya kepala remaja bermata silver kebiruan tersebut berdenyut hebat, professor Emmalinko pasti tahu sesuatu tapi beliau tidak mau memberitahukan hal itu pada Draco, cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

Status tuan muda Malfoy sebagai _Apprentice Durmstrang _memang masih menjadi misteri, bagaimana dan mengapa ia yang terpilih pun rasanya masih menjadi teka-teki. Namun yang semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut hebat adalah mengapa simbol dari _Apprentice Durmstrang _adalah naga merah yang merupakan simbol dari keluarga Reed? Sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Rasa kantuk yang begitu hebat pada akhirnya menumbangkan pertahanan terakhir Draco, membuat remaja manis tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersiap menuju dunia mimpi yang tengah menantinya, tapi baru saja ia bersiap untuk tidur tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar kamar membuatnya kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Remaja itu mengerang penuh kesal karena tidurnya diganggu, ia begitu lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak, dan siapapun yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya harus memiliki alasan yang bagus mengapa perlu membangunkannya, kalau tidak maka Draco akan melemparkan kutukan tak termaafkan pada orang itu.

Merasa setengah kesal akhirnya Draco beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dan dengan cekatan pintu tersebut ia buka.

"Merlin, Dray…. kau terlihat buruk sekali!" Ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah Viktor di hadapannya.

Kedua mata Draco yang memiliki kantung mata di bawahnya menatap sepupunya dengan dingin, ia membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan lebar, secara tidak langsung mempersilakan Viktor untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Viktor." Gumam Draco, ia menutup pintunya dan berbalik menghadap Viktor yang saat ini tengah mengambil tempat duduk di kursi belajar Draco. "Kau harus memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa kau mengetuk kamarku pada pukul empat pagi di saat orang normal masih membutuhkan tidurnya."

Viktor mendengus kecil karena itu. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sudah tidur beberapa jam yang lalu, aku ke sini karena aku tahu kau masih terjaga, Dray."

"Pernyataan terjaga mungkin benar, tapi sebagai informasimu akan akan tidur pulas kalau bukan karena dirimu mengetuk pintu kamarku."

"Oke oke, aku mengaku salah. Maaf karena sudah mengganggumu dari tidur cantikmu, Dray." Kata Viktor, sebuah kerlingan jenaka muncul di mata kirinya.

Wajah Draco yang sedari tadi tidak berkespresi kini berubah menjadi semakin dingin, ia melemparkan tatapan ganas pada Viktor.

"Karena kau tidak punya alasan yang bagus kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku, maka kusarankan kau Viktor Krum segera keluar dari kamarku." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Draco benar-benar datar, begitu dingin yang mampu mengubah suhu ruangan di dalam kapal besar Durmstrang itu menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Viktor yang menyadari kalau sepupunya itu tidak main-main dan terlebih lagi insomnia yang diderita oleh Draco membuatnya tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan hal itu pada akhirnya membuat rasa khawatir menyelimuti hati Viktor. Pemain Quidditch berbakat dari tim nasional Bulgaria tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya di dada, mengisyaratkan kalau ia menyerah dan tidak ingin membuat marah Draco. Draco Malfoy memang orang yang dingin dan jarang mengeluarkan emosi, namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa marah. Dan dari apa yang Viktor dengar, kemarahan tuan muda Malfoy ini sangat menakutkan dan mampu menghantui siapa saja yang melihatnya. Viktor tidak ragu lagi kalau sifat bibi Narcissa memang menurun pada sepupunya.

"Baik…Baik… aku akan mengatakan apa tujuanku, jadi kumohon kau jangan marah, Dray." Ujar Viktor, setengah membujuk Draco dan setengahnya lagi berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Draco yang masih berdiri itu memilih untuk tidak menanggapi kalimat Viktor, namun ia memberikan anggukan kecil sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sementara ia menyandarkan punggung dan bahunya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya, sikapnya yang tenang itu malah mirip seperti bom yang setiap saat bisa meledak.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan pada turnamen Triwizard kali ini, Dray, rasanya turnamen ini seperti awal dari sesuatu yang besar." Kata Viktor, langsung ke inti pembicaraannya. "Entah ini firasat atau apa, tapi aku merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di balik turnamen ini."

"Sesuatu yang besar?"

"Iya. Apa kau tidak merasa curiga? Sudah puluhan tahun lamanya turnamen ini tidak digelar lagi karena dinilai begitu berbahaya dan memakan banyak korban, namun kenapa turnamen Triwizard yang dulu sempat dihentikan kini diadakan lagi secara tiba-tiba?" Kedua mata biru Viktor menatap sepupunya yang balik menatapnya. "Dan anehnya hanya tiga buah sekolah yang diundang untuk mengikuti turnamen ini, padahal kita tahu kalau di Italia dan Jerman memiliki sekolah sihir yang tidak kalah besarnya dari Hogwarts, Durmstrang, maupun Beauxbatons."

"Jadi menurutmu ada suatu alasan lain disamping ingin mempererat persahabatan di antara sekolah sihir se Eropa?"

Viktor menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua jemari tangannya saling bertautan satu sama lain sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan tidak hanya itu saja, terpilihnya Harry Potter sebagai peserta keempat semakin membuatku curiga. Ada suatu hal yang amis di sini, sesuatu yang mendasari kenapa Triwizard digelar saat ini dan dilakukan di Hogwarts, padahal seharusnya giliran sebagai tuan rumah turnamen Triwizard adalah Beauxbatons, itu kalau kita melewati St. Alocio yang ada di Jerman."

"Kekhawatiranmu itu memang beralasan, Viktor." Gumam Draco, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata sepupunya ke arah pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela kamarnya, di mana ia bisa melihat kastil besar Hogwarts terlihat begitu megah di malam hari. "Kupikir kau terlalu bebal untuk menyadari hal ini, ternyata aku salah."

"Hei, aku ini tidak bebal!" Protes Viktor, tidak terima dirinya dikatakan bebal oleh sang sepupu. "Jadi kau menyadarinya?"

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya, dirinya masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hampir semua murid Durmstrang menyadari semua ini, bahkan professor Emmalinko pun menyuarakan kekhawatirannya padaku kemarin malam." Jawab Draco, kedua mata silver kebiruannya kembali menatap Viktor. "Aku sudah mencari informasi mengenai turnamen Triwizard sebelumnya. Selama berabad-abad turnamen ini diikuti oleh lima sekolah sihir terbesar yang ada di Eropa. Hogwarts mewakili Inggris dan kontingennya, Beauxbatons dari Perancis, St. Alocio dari Jerman, Santuario dari Italia, dan Durmstrang dari Bulgaria. Triwizard terakhir diadakan di Howarts, kalau dilihat dari putaran harusnya saat ini adalah giliran St. Alucio sebagai tuan rumah, namun melihat kedua sekolah sihir terbesar di Jerman dan Italia tidak ikut menjadi peserta, maka giliran sekolah yang menjadi tuan rumah harusnya jatuh pada Beauxbatons.

"Hanya saja, apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan putaran yang telah ditetapkan sebab tuan rumahnya adalah Hogwarts. Dan yang semakin membuat suasana ini menjadi ganjil adalah piala api memilih Harry Potter sebagai peserta yang keempat, setelah apa yang terjadi di turnamen Quidditch internasional beberapa waktu yang lalu." Kata Draco, remaja berambut pirang platinum itu memejamkan kedua matanya, ia merasa begitu lelah saat ini.

Viktor menganggukkan kepalanya, ternyata sepupunya dan hampir semua temannya yang ikut ke sini memiliki pemikiran sama dengan dirinya. Turnamen Triwizard yang diadakan secara tiba-tiba dan bertempat di Howarts, piala api yang memilih Harry Potter sebagai peserta keempat, serta munculnya tanda kegelapan milik Voldemort di langit pada malam pertandingan Quidditch beberapa saat yang lalu memang bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Dari apa yang Draco katakan tadi, Viktor bisa menangkap sebuah kesimpulan dan ia tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Draco untuk sekali lagi ketika ia melihat Viktor mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, ia tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun selain ketenangan yang terpancar begitu jelas pada wajahnya.

Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Semua ini hanya sebuah setingan belaka?"

"Kurang lebih memang demikian, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin karena bukti yang kita miliki tidak terlalu banyak."

"Apa maksudmu dengan bukti yang ada? Bukannya semua itu sudah jelas?" Tanya Viktor, ia menaikkan alis mata kirinya untuk menanggapi kalimat Draco. "Maksudku Hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah Triwizard dan Harry Potter terpilih sebagai peserta keempat meski ia belum cukup umur. Jangan lupakan malam penyerangan saat turnamen Quidditch dengan munculnya tanda kegelapan milik Dark Lord."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela kecil kamarnya berada. Remaja berparas manis itu berdiri tepat di depan jendela, menatap langit malam serta kastil Hogwarts yang terlihat, membuat Viktor hanya bisa menatap punggungnya saja.

"Secara singkat semuanya memang mengarah pada Dark Lord, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih." Ujar Draco, menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Remaja itu menempelkan keningnya pada lengan kanannya yang telah ia tempelkan pada kaca jendela.

"Sesuatu yang lebih?"

"Iya, firasatku mengatakan demikian." Gumam Draco, ia menambahkan kalimat 'Seperti yang professor Emmalinko dan roh keempat penghuni _Chamber of Whisper_ katakan padaku' dalam hatinya.

Viktor mengangguk, paham akan alasan yang Draco katakan meskipun itu hanya beralaskan sebuah firasat saja. Sebagai sepupu yang selalu percaya pada hubungan darah, Viktor tidak akan meragukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco, anak itu selalu berkata benar dan jarang berbohong kalau memang situasinya begitu mendesak. Itulah yang menyebabkan Viktor sangat percaya pada anak itu, walaupun apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan oleh Draco terkadang di luar penalarannya.

Melihat betapa lelahnya sosok sepupunya tersebut, mungkin Viktor harus mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dan membiarkan Draco beristirahat. Terlebih lagi apa yang ingin ia ketahui sudah terjawab. Seeker tim nasional Bulgaria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Draco singkat, tanpa berbalik pun ia bisa mengetahui apa yang Viktor lakukan.

"Iya, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu tidurmu lebih jauh dari ini." Jawab Viktor, ia meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya pada mulutnya yang menguap. Rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti pikirannya. "Dan kurasa baik aku dan dirimu masih butuh istirahat."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan kalimat itu dari orang yang mengganggu waktu tidur seseorang pada jam empat pagi." Kata Draco, nadanya terdengar datar dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan emosi namun Viktor bisa menangkap nada mengejek di sana.

"Diamlah, Dray. Aku hanya penasaran dan membutuhkan pendapat seseorang mengenai tadi, tapi karena sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau, kurasa tidak ada gunanya lagi aku menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurku yang berharga." Jawab Viktor, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Draco. "Selamat tidur, Dray."

Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar singkat sesaat Viktor telah keluar dari dalam kamar Draco, meninggalkan remaja berusia 14 tahun itu sendirian berada di sana. Draco yang sedari tadi belum beranjak dari posisinya berdiri di ambang jendela hanya mendengus kecil, ia memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan dan merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Sepupu yang sopan." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia menghela nafas. "Dan kelihatannya aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

* * *

><p>Harry benar-benar merasakan harinya bertambah begitu buruk setelah Dumbeldore mengumumkan dirinya sebagai peserta keempat dalam turnamen Triwizard ini. Tidak hanya murid-murid Hogwarts menjulukinya sebagai anak curang dan segalanya serta memberikan tatapan jijik padanya, tapi mereka yang berada dalam satu asrama dengannya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ini sangat menyedihkan, bukankah Harry berada dalam satu asrama dengan Gryffindor lainnya? Bukankah sesama teman satu asrama harusnya saling mendukung dan tidak menusuk dari belakang seperti ini? Harry benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran teman satu asramanya, bahkan kedua teman baiknya sendiri seperti merasa jijik ketika mereka melihatnya.<p>

Ini bukanlah salah Harry kalau piala api memilih Harry sebagai peserta keempat dan termuda, ini juga bukan salahnya kalau ia merasa seperti ini. Harry tidak peduli kalau murid-murid dari asrama lain mengecapnya sebagai anak curang, menjauhinya, dan tindakan lainnya. Namun ia merasa sedih ketika mendapati fakta kalau teman satu asramanya juga memperlakukannya seolah-olah Harry adalah makhluk yang begitu rendah, tidak terkecuali dengan perlakuan Ron dan Hermione.

Harry memegang dadanya, rasanya begitu sakit ketika mendapati fakta kalau dirinya dianggap sampah oleh semua orang. Ia pikir teman-temannya akan terus berada di sisinya, namun melihat semua ini akhirnya membuat mata Harry terbuka. Yang namanya teman, mereka akan terus bersama-sama meski salah satu dari mereka jatuh, selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka. Tapi kenyataan itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi mereka yang Harry anggap sebagai teman. Meskipun Harry sudah berusaha menghiraukannya sebaik mungkin, tapi tetap saja dadanya begitu sesak bila menemukan kenyataan yang ada.

Kedua mata emerald Harry melihat sosok Ron yang berjalan dengan Seamus dari arah yang berlawanan, ingin rasanya Harry menyapa mereka dan menganggap semua ini adalah mimpi, namun satu tatapan ganas bercampur jijik dari mereka berdua mampu menggoyahkan dunia pemuda itu.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu malu, kupikir keterkenalannya sebagai _Boy-who-lived _sudah cukup, nyatanya masih belum." Ujar Ron kepada Seamus saat mereka berjalan, namun kedua mata biru yang menunjukkan kemarahan itu diarahkan kepada sosok Harry. "Ia masih saja curang dengan memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api, ingin lebih terkenal lagi mungkin. Benar-benar haus akan ketenaran."

Kalimat itu menohok Harry, menorehkan luka di dalam hati Harry lagi.

"Kurasa kau benar, Ron. Potter memang tukang cari sensasi, kalau saja orangtuanya masih hidup pasti mereka malu sekali." Kali ini komentar pedas dari Seamus dilontarkan untuk Harry, kedua mata pemuda Irlandia itu mengarah ke arah Harry.

Ron terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu. "Untung saja mereka sudah mati, yang jelas mereka pasti akan sangat malu melihat kelakukan anaknya."

"Huh… si curang itu memang pantas mendapatkannya." Tambah Seamus.

"Kau benar, Seam… aku sudah muak dengan Potter." Kalimat singkat itu dilontarkan dengan tajam oleh Ron. "Dan kelihatannya kematian kedua orangtuanya tidak hanya mendongkrak kepopulerannya saja, tapi setidaknya mereka akan bersyukur tidak melihat anak mereka melakukan hal rendah begini."

Harry rasanya seperti melihat warna merah yang menyala dalam benaknya. Ia tidak peduli kalau orang-orang menghina dirinya, bahkan orang yang melakukan itu adalah teman baiknya seperti Ron. Namun ia tidak terima kalau mereka menyangkutpautkan kedua orangtuanya, hal ini membuatnya marah.

Serasa tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannnya dan ia berjalan begitu cepat menghampiri Ron. Ditariknya kerah kemeja yang Ron kenakan dan ia pun menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Ron, membuat pemuda berambut merah dari keluarga Weasley tersebut terhuyung ke belakang. Ron yang terkejut akan perlakukan Harry tidak sempat menghindar.

"POTTER! APA-APAAN INI!" Teriak Ron yang tidak terima Harry telah menonjoknya dengan begitu keras.

Harry tidak membalas, namun kedua matanya menyipit begitu berbahaya. Ia mundur selangkah ketika Ron mencoba untuk memukulnya, dan dengan cepat Harry menangkap lengan kanan Ron yang terayun dan membalik tubuh mantan temannya tersebut sehingga saat ini Harry berada di belakang Ron, dengan tangan Ron yang masih berada di dalam cengkeramannya. Ron tidak bisa bangkit sebab kaki Harry yang menginjak punggunggnya memaksanya untuk berlutut ke depan.

"AAGGH!" Ron mengerang kesakitan saat Harry semakin memberikan tekanan.

Perkelahian ini tentu menarik perhatian murid yang lainnya, namun bukannya mereka melerai dan memisahkan keduanya, mereka malah menonton dan menyorakinya. Bahkan dari mereka yang berasal dari Gryffindor. Sementara mereka yang berasal dari Slytherin hanya menyeringai melihat perkelahian Harry dan Ron, menurut para Slytherin hal ini sangatlah menarik.

"Ronald Weasley, aku tidak peduli kalau kau menghinaku atau mengata-ngataiku dengan hal yang jelek. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu kalau kau menghina kedua orangtuaku." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Harry terdengar begitu gelap dan penuh dengan ancaman, padahal ia mengatakannya dengan suara lirih.

"Ya-yang kukatan i-itu me..memang benar, Po-Potter." Kata Ron terbata-bata, ia menahan rasa sakit dari cengkeraman yang Harry berikan. Bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa melakukan ini padanya? "Mereka le-lebih ba-baik mati darip-pada mempunyai… uggh… a-anak sepertimu… Arrghh…."

Harry yang benar-benar naik pitam semakin mempererat cengkeramannya pada tangan Ron, mereka semua bisa mendengar suara sesuatu yang patah saat Harry mencengkeram lengan itu begitu kuat. Pemuda bermata emerald tersebut melepaskan tubuh Ron dengan begitu cepat, namun detik berikutnya ia menendang punggung Ron sampai korbannya tersebut tersungkur tidak berdaya.

BUAGH…..Harry terlambat menyadari saat sebuah kepalan tangan yang keras mengarah padanya, pukulan itu menghantam rahang bawahnya dengan begitu keras, membuat Harry mundur selangkah ke belakang dan kacamatanya terjatuh, ia lupa kalau Seamus ada di sana. Penglihatannya tanpa kacamata itu begitu buruk, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali bayangan yang kabur. Meskipun ia buta karena tanpa kacamata, insting liar yang dimiliki oleh Harry bekerja dengan begitu cepat, ia menghindari serangan kedua yang diberikan dari Seamus dan kemudian menangkap kepalan tangan itu yang mengarah padanya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Arrggh!" teriak Seamus kesakitan ketika Harry memelintir tangannya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah pilar.

"Kalian benar-benar menyedihkan." Kata Harry dengan suara yang lirih, rahangnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ia harus mengkompresnya dengan es batu kalau tidak ingin ada bengkak di sana.

Harry meludahkan darahnya ke lantai, membuang darah kotornya agar tidak tertelan olehnya. Secara perlahan pemuda itu mengambil kacamatanya yang terjatuh di atas lantai dan mengenakannya lagi, setelah ia mendapatkan penglihatannya sekali lagi Harry pun bisa melihat beberapa reaksi yang diberikan oleh mereka semua padanya. Slytherin terlihat tampak puas, Ravenclaw serasa tidak peduli dengan semua yang terjadi, Hufflepuff ketakutan melihat sosok Harry, dan Gryffindor terlihat begitu marah dan ingin sekali menyerang Harry.

"Aku tidak segan-segan melukai kalian semua bila kalian melakukan hal sama seperti yang mereka lakukan." Ancam Harry, kedua mata emeraldnya berkilat penuh bahaya di sana. Dan nada dingin yang ia keluarkan pun membuat sensasi dingin yang mencekam turun ke tengkuk mereka.

Baru saja Harry akan meninggalkan tempat itu, ia melihat Professor Mc Gonnagall yang diikuti oleh Hermione berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke lokasi di mana Harry menghajar Seamus dan Ronald.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kekerasan tidak diizinkan untuk dilakukan di lingkungan sekolah." Kata Mc Gonnagall dengan nada tegas, manik tajamnya terarah pada Seamus dan Ron sebelum beralih ke Harry. "Mr. Potter, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Harry memberikan tatapan begitu keras pada Hermione, sepertinya gadis itu yang memanggil Mc Gonnagall ke sini.

"Mereka, Mr. Weasley dan Mr. Finnigan, begitu baik memberikan komentar mereka yang tidak berguna itu pada saya dan kedua orangtua saya. Saking baiknya itulah saya menghadiahi komentar tersebut dengan sesuatu yang setimpal, Professor." Jawab Harry dengan sarkatis, nadanya begitu ringan namun tatapan yang gelap ia arahkan pada dua mantan temannya tersebut.

"Lima point aku ambil dari Gryffindor karena kau tidak sopan bicara padaku, Potter. Aku tidak butuh nada sarkatis itu saat ini, jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku dengan baik!" Perintah Mc Gonnagal lagi, ia memberikan tatapan penuh peringatan pada Harry.

Harry malas memberikan komentar pada Mc Gonnagall, ia ingin meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi dari sana, tapi kelihatannya Mc Gonnagall tidak mengijinkannya. Tapi Harry yang keras kepala dan kesabarannya yang sudah mencapai batas membuatnya tidak tahan dengan semua ini, tanpa mengutarakan satu patah kata lagi ia pun berbalik dan pergi dari sana, tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Mc Gonnagall yang memanggilnya dengan penuh ancaman.

Seorang Slytherin yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan. Ia pun memajukan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kurasa saya dapat menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sini, Profesor." Kata Blaise dengan seringai yang merekah di wajah tampannya.

Kali ini tatapan Mc Gonnagall dan yang lainnya beranjak dari sosok Harry yang pergi dari sana ke arah Blaise.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan, Mr. Zabini!"

Blaise memberikan seringai penuh kemenangan pada Ron sebelum mengangguk. "_Well, _jadi ketika Potter berjalan melewati lorong ini ia bertemu dengan Weasel dan Finnigan… maksud saya adalah Weasley dan Finnigan, mereka membicarakan mengenai bagaimana Potter yang haus akan popularitas, Potter yang curang karena meletakkan namanya ke dalam piala api agar dirinya bisa terpilih sebagai peserta turnamen Triwizard, sampai yang terparah adalah mereka menghina kedua orangtua Potter." Kata Blaise dengan seringai yang sepertinya menjadi permanen di wajahnya.

Kali ini Mc Gonnagall memberikan tatapan penuh kekecewaan pada dua murid yang dimaksud, tapi tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan supaya Blaise melanjutkan penjelasannya, yang tentu saja dengan nada 'gembira' Blaise pun memaparkan apa yang terjadi semuanya pada Mc Gonnagall.

* * *

><p>Kesabaran Harry yang semakin menipis itu pada akhirnya menguap entah kemana saat ia mendengarkan komentar pedas dari Ron dan Seamus mengenai kedua orangtuanya. Tega sekali mereka berkata demikian pada seorang yatim piatu seperti Harry, sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan. Emosi menguasai dirinya saat ini, bahkan ia berani sekali menentang perintah dari salah satu Profesornya.<p>

Harry menendang batu kecil yang ada di hadapannya dengan keras untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya, ia pun berjalan keluar kastil dengan langkah kaki yang begitu berat, tidak memperdulikan kemana kedua kakinya akan membawa Harry pergi. Yang jelas Harry ingin menghindar dari rumor jelek mengenai dirinya, atau dari murid-murid Hogwarts yang membicarakannya dari belakang untuk saat ini. Harry sangat yakin para Gryffindor akan merasa begitu marah padanya nanti, sebab ia telah memukul teman satu asramanya yang tentu saja membuat mereka kehilangan poin yang begitu berharga. Harry tidak peduli lagi akan hal itu, ia ingin melupakan semuanya.

Rupanya kedua kaki Harry menuntunnya ke arah danau hitam, mungkin Harry bisa menenangkan diri di sana sebelum kembali lagi ke kastil. Dengan pikiran seperti itu akhirnya Harry mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, membuat ujung jubah yang ia kenakan melambai-lambai tertiup angin dari belakang.

Langkah kaki Harry berhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat di samping danau yang ia maksud, namun kelihatannya ia bukanlah orang pertama yang datang ke sini sebab Harry melihat seseorang telah mendahuluinya dan orang itu kini tengah tertidur di tempat tersebut. Karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar, akhirnya Harry pun berjalan mendekat.

Kedua mata emerald Harry melebar ketika ia melihat remaja manis yang ia temui semalam tengah tertidur di atas tikar piknik bermotif kotak-kotak warna merah dan putih di sana. Draco Malfoy, remaja misterius dari Durmstrang itu berada di sini dan dia terlihat begitu damai dalam posisinya tidurnya serta kedua matanya terpejam. Draco berbaring menghadap ke samping kiri, ia menggunakan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal sementara sebuah keranjang piknik terletak di sebelah kanannya. Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu terlihat begitu berbeda tanpa tampilan seragam berat Durmstrang yang biasa ia kenakan, bahkan dalam balutan kemeja berwarna biru laut dan celana bahan kain berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan itu membuatnya terlihat begitu kecil, seperti sesuatu yang rapuh dan akan rusak bila dipegang terlalu keras.

"Apa yang ia lakukan tertidur di pinggir danau seperti ini?" gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri, karena penasaran ia pun mendekat ke arah sosok Draco yang masih tertidur dan duduk di sampingnya dengan hati-hati.

Harry melihat sosok Draco untuk sekali lagi, remaja itu tidak mengenakan sesuatu sebagai selimut, ia bisa masuk angin tidur di udara terbuka seperti ini tanpa mengenakan selimut di atas tubuhnya. Apalagi melihat tubuh Draco yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu semakin membuat Harry membulatkan tekadnya. Pemuda bermata emerald itu melepaskan jubah hitam yang ia kenakan, ia bertujuan untuk meletakkan jubah itu ke atas tubuh Draco supaya anak itu tidak merasa kedinginan, namun apa yang ingin ia lakukan tidak bisa terlaksana sebab Draco menangkap lengan kanannya yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Eh..?"

Harry merasa kedua matanya melebar dan jantungnya berdebar hebat saat Draco membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, namun kelihatannya anak itu belum terbangun sepenuhnya sebab pada detik berikutnya Harry merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke bawah dan ia pun menemukan dirinya terlentang di atas tikar piknik milik Draco. 'Penderitaan'nya tidak sampai disitu saja, namun bahu kanannya tiba-tiba dijadikan bantal oleh Draco sementara lengan putih milik remaja dari Durmstrang itu melingkar pada pinggang Harry, memeluknya dengan begitu erat namun lembut pada saat yang sama.

Sepertinya Draco yang mengigau tadi menganggap Harry adalah bantal dan gulingnya, sehingga berakhirlah posisi mereka berdua seperti itu. Harry bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, namun ia tidak bisa berpindah dari posisinya itu sebab pelukan Draco pada tubuhnya begitu erat.

"Kelihatannya aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi selain menjadi teddy bear untuk Malfoy." Gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri, saat ia melihat ke bawah ia menemukan Draco yang tertidur lagi. "Apa boleh buat."

Rahangnya yang sakit akibat pukulan Seamus tadi ia hiraukan untuk beberapa saat. Jubah Harry yang tadi sempat terlupakan kini ia selimutkan di atas tubuh Draco, meindungi tubuh kecil remaja itu dari angin keras yang berhembus di pinggir danau. Dan detik berikutnya pun Harry mengikuti jejak Draco, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan dirinya pun disambut oleh dunia mimpi, semua emosi yang ia pendam sedari tadi akhirnya terlupakan untuk beberapa saat. Dan keduanya tertidur di dalam pelukan satu sama lain, tidak menghiraukan kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca<p>

Author: Sky


End file.
